


Not that bad

by downtowndragon_ao3



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alpha! Toru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Beta! Taka, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndragon_ao3/pseuds/downtowndragon_ao3
Summary: To help his family to gain power, Toru have to mate with the son of a powerful and wealthy family of Tokyo. He have been prepared to someday being stuck in an arranged union, mated to a rich little omega he would never have meet before. However, his fiancé is a beta and Toru isn't sure about how he gonna make it work.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 41
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii.  
> First of all : I'm not a native english speaker, so pardon my mistakes and please tell me if there is anything I could fix ^^  
> Second point : I like the concept of ABO but I always had some issues with somethings ABO implies (aka extremely dubious consent and mpreg) so this is thing you not gonna see in this fic (or maybe just mentioned). Hope you enjoy the story

The Yamashita clan was a young, rising family in Japan. They first raised their money in Osaka, quickly becoming the most powerful clan in the city and slowly getting bigger in the whole country.

They raised their power by many businesses and were cleverly leaded by a strong alpha and his elder son, Toru’s father and elder brother. They both were strong, charismatic and successful alpha, and already Toru’s brother was mated to a beautiful female omega and waiting for a child, the next generation of the clan.

The only thing that prevented Toru to be a carbon copy of his brother was his actual disinterest in the clan business. But as they were some kind of new bourgeoisie, Toru had to at least make it for the image and stand as a support for his brother. One more alpha as an affirmation of power in this family. And if Toru felt useless and used, at least he was participating in his brother’s journey to wealth and success. Something he couldn’t really complain for himself as, anyway, he would benefit from it.

He had to be honest, despite the image he had to give, he was actually good with being a spoiled, rich jobless alpha. If he had definitely no interest in managing business and having his ass stuck in a chair all day doing paperwork, he was definitely okay just being the imposing alpha showing up to parties and show and being the influencer, throwing money and exposing the family’s wealth. The only thing he could actually complain about was how boring it could sometimes be. Aside from those events, he have nothing to do.

Now, the Yamashita clan was looking to strengthen and extend its power, and there were nothing better for that than to unite themselves with an already established clan.

The Moriuchi clan was well known in Tokyo. One of the oldest and richest of the capital, famous for their numerous members involved into entertainment, both compagnies and artists. When the Yamashita clan have been heard looking for an union, they were one of showing interest. The leader of the Moriuchi clan seemingly saw the potential in them and was willing to ally with them, probably before they become a threat.

There were however an issue, the Moriuchi clan only had sons, as well as the Yamashita clan. It wasn’t that much of a problem for the Yamashita clan as the elder son was promised a beautiful heir already but it could have been for the Moriuchi clan as the oldest child wasn’t mated yet. Knowing this Toru have been more than surprised when his father announced he would mate him, their eldest son.

Takahiro was the same age with Toru, it was apparently the reason they choose him, even if it means the clan would not have a heir from the firstborn.

But aside from the surprise of this, there were also something worrying Toru. The Moriuchi firstborn was a beta. Beta were a rare occurrence and Toru never meet one. The only thing he knew about them was from what people were telling. They were neither alpha or omega, it was the only thing that he knew for sure, and it wasn’t a disease in any way. The rest of what he heard was rumors that he though mostly were biased from decades of discrimination. It wasn’t a secret after all, that beta have been few decades ago saw as less than human, frowned upon and even killed in some parts of the world. Everywhere their so particular biology did lead to a miserable treatment. And even if it have been wildly recognized as a bad thing, the discrimination toward betas persisted to this day.

Toru wondered if maybe that was a reason for the Moriuchi clan to sacrifice their heir in an union, maybe their alpha son were more suited to rule and then give birth to a future generation.

One thing Toru was worried about was their sex life. Toru was not of thinking sex was essential for a couple wellbeing, it totally depended on the people involved, but it was for _his_ couple for sure. Things he heard about beta was that, since they weren’t meant to match alphas or omegas needs, they were less tough in bed, that their sexual life was less active and he even have been told some couldn’t take a knot or that they weren’t sensible to alpha and omega scent, that their nose was inactive of some sort, or that they didn’t have any scent.

The agreement between the two families was to form a mating bond between Toru and Takahiro, which means Toru, and Takahiro, would never feel desire for anyone but their mate, or every sexual stimulation would turn into sexual desire for their mate. Put it simply, a mate bond would prevent them to fuck or to want to fuck anyone but each other. The bond also prevented any extramarital relationship, that would ruin the agreement.

In the other hand, a bond prevented any physical harm to be done to each other, as mate were meant to protect each other and were literally unable to lay a hand on each other. The bond was obliviously choose by the two clans because of that, if Toru and Takahiro were to dislike each other at least they could not physically hurt each other. Obviously it would not prevent emotional harm, but hopefully Toru and Takahiro could at least be friends.

Toru’s role always have been to reinforce his clan strength, and he always knew he might end up like this, in a arranged union, so he never minded that much. Or maybe he simply thought he would not mind. But this was actually making him nervous and knowing he would mate to a male beta was made nothing but add a layer on the millefeuille of his worries.

~

Toru adjusted his hair in the mirror of the elevator in an anxious move as the blond lock were perfectly good and unmoving on his head like usual. He never got any arranged date before and certainly never with a fiancé. A fiancé he never met before. A beta fiancé he never met before.

He looked at himself once more. His mother had told him to keep it simple. To be very true, it was more an introduction meeting than a date, they would do no more than sit down and talk in private. He had put on a plain white shirt with short sleeves, showing off the musculature of his arms, and his collar low to keep his throat exposed and his scent glands accessible. With that he was simply wearing a pair of denims, nothing fancy but perfectly fitting his frame. In the mirror he caught a sight of his brother rolling his eyes at him and Toru refrained to snap at him he wasn’t the one to meet someone he would be bond to life to for family business. He was literally doing this for his brother’s ass after all. But he knew it was all about alpha nervous energy that wanted to go out in a form of aggressivity toward an other alpha. In the end of the day Toru knew well his brother and his family acknowledged and appreciated what he accepted to do for them.

When they excited the elevator, they passed the hallway of the hotel both families agreed to reserve a suite in for the meeting. A neutral place. Toru leaded the way until they reached the door and he knocked. A women opened the door, a beautiful smile on her lips, and Toru recognized her as Masako Mori, Takahiro’s mother and the woman at the head of the Mori clan.

She watched him head to toes with a pleased expression. “What a handsome young man. Nice to finally meet you Toru.”

Toru bowed to his future mother-in-law. “Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mori.”

She greeted his brother and then urged Toru inside gently but firmly. “Takahiro is waiting for you. We will leave you two alone while me and your brother have a talk over our arrangement.” The door closed behind him and suddenly he was inside the silent suite hall, trapped with his future mate. He bite his lower lip before taking a step in, and when he entered the main room, his fiancé was there.

If he was honest, the first thing he thought was that he could pass as an omega. As a matter of fact Takahiro was rather… small. And cute. He has especially pretty eyes, full lips that must definitely be pleasurable and a straight, slightly up turned nose. His hair was jet black and cut short with a fringe styled upward, letting his pretty features in view. His checks were spotted with few moles. He was pretty, that the least Toru could say.

But if he could have been confused for an omega, he definitely wasn’t bearing himself like one. There were no innocence or shyness in him. He was standing straight, head high and confidence in his eyes, looking at him from below with a challenging air.

Like Toru, he went simple with his clothes, wearing a plain black short sleeved shirt tucked in black jeans. Simple but effective as it was accentuating his waist and the curve of his back. The jeans skinny enough to not left much of his legs and backside to the imagination and the short sleeves showcasing a rather impressive expanse of ink on Takahiro’s arms. That was kinda hot, and definitely not omegan fashion.

After a moment of just staring at each other, the alpha decided to break the ice. “Hey. Hum… I bet you know already but my name is Toru… Nice to meet you.” He hated the hesitation in his voice, but couldn’t possibly do anything about it. Taka however seemed to relax a bit, maybe he had been nervous of how Toru would act before him.

“Yeah… Nice to meet you too… You can call me Taka.” Toru nodded, at least he seemed as uncomfortable as Toru himself. The alpha noted however that Taka’s voice was nice. Quite high pitched but calm and warm and with a tone that pleased his inner alpha.

They then fidgeted around each other for a moment before Taka took the initiative and went to sit on the couch. “We probably should start to get comfortable.” Toru followed him on the couch, catching on what the beta meant by ‘getting comfortable’.

The alpha sat on the couch, putting an arm on the backseat in a way he hoped was at least confident, close to his soon-to-be mate and in an inviting way, with enough room for Taka to move closer if he wanted. He was giving him a side stare. Taka gave him an appreciative look and Toru knew he was judging his behavior as an alpha.

“I’m going straight to the point but have you been with a beta before?” Taka asked and Toru shook his head, kind of glad Taka was the one to address the elephant in the room even if he was surprise he did it so soon. “I guess you have a lot of questions then.”

Toru nodded. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable”

“That’s fine, it’s better for the both of us to start to know each other before bonding. And this is definitely something we need to sort, isn’t it?.” He posed. “So… Do you want to start by scenting me?”

The alpha eyes widened slightly and Taka tilted his head, big doe eyes giving him a wondering look.

“I’m sorry… It’s just… I though…” There were a spark of understanding in his eyes but he made no move, forcing Toru to spill it out. “I heard beta are not having scent and are noseblind” And to be fair, Toru didn’t smell anything from Taka so far.

Taka had a bitter smile. “what about you try it out” He leaned back on the couch, his head meeting with Toru’s arm as he exposed his neck and sharp jawline, watching Toru through his long black lashes in an almost seductive way.

Toru swallowed, trying to not think about how this man offering his throat to him was awakening his alpha, and leaned forward. He stuck his nose under the angle of Taka’s jaw, against his scent glands and inhaled. “Oh fuck…” Taka chuckled, seemingly used to this kind of reaction. And what could he say ? This definitely wasn’t what Toru has imagined.

It was so different from what he was used to. So different from the aggressive musk of an alpha or the variations of overwhelming floral or candy smell of an omega. Toru closed his eyes and pressed his nose further against Taka’s neck. Taka smell was… faint but wonderful. It was spicy, in a way it was as if the smell was sparkling on his nose and rising to heat his checks. Then sweetness was following the spice, not sickening sweet, but enough to ease the spice and make sure Toru would never get enough of it and he started to growl.

“Enough.” Taka put a hand on his jaw to grow Toru back and let it there as he pushed him against the couch and stuck his perfectly shaped nose under his jaw so suddenly and so quickly Toru didn’t had time to react or even register what he was doing. Toru resisted his instinct to grab Taka by the thighs as the tips of the nose and the pretty lips were tickling his neck but he forced himself to sit still.

Taka moaned slightly and Toru’s body immediately reacted to the sound by releasing a weave of his pheromones. Taka made another pleasured sound and pressed his body against Toru’s, digging his nose in his skin. As his own scent faded Toru noticed another smell rising, from Taka this time and he realized it was the wet, unmistakable scent of slick and Toru felt warmth going south. “Oh my god… Taka…”

Taka pull himself off of Toru, his checks were flushed and he seemed a bit embarrassed “Sorry, I got a bit aroused.”

“That’s fine…” That really was. After all, that was what alpha pheromones were supposed to do : arouse their partner. “I… I didn’t knew beta could…”

Taka blushed and averted his eyes. “Well… It depends on the beta. Some of us don’t produce slick at all and others as much as an omega.” He chuckled. “It can be a bit awkward when it happens with an omega by the way.” Taka smiled and Toru flushed, suddenly the image of Taka and an omega both slicking erupted in his mind. “I have to warn you though. I won’t be able to take you without some lub to help.”

With that statement heat raised even more on Toru’s face with the intrusive thought of himself taking Taka. “Hum… What about the knot?” Since they were on the roll of sexuality questions, they could as well go for the whole thing.

“You ask if I can take it?” Toru nodded. “Of course I can, not as easily as an omega but I can.”

“And does my pheromones affect you ?” Taka raised a brow at him and Toru realized it was a dumb question put that way. “I don’t mean like that. Does they affect you the same way they do to omegas ? Do they make you want to submit and all?”

“It will relax me but no, it won’t make me pliant and submissive like it would to an omega.” Toru nodded.

“And I guess you don’t have heat ?” Taka shook his head. “Hum… I still gonna have my ruts but I guess they won’t be hitting as hard as if there were an omega to trigger them. Will it be ok for you ?”

Taka smiled, seemingly pleased with the concern “We will figure it out.” His brows furrowed slightly as his smile loosened. “Is it okay for you thought? Not being with an omega I mean.”

Toru blinked, taken aback by the sudden question, and actually wondering why it would matter to Taka. The agreement was an arranged marriage after all, what they each had wanted in the past shouldn’t matter now, it should be about family business and trying to get along. “I mean, I will need to get to know about you, about betas, but I’m fine”

Taka looked at him with his brows still furrowed and a pout on his lips, Toru though he was kind of cute. But the older man seemed to not trust him, even if he didn’t pushed further. Instead he averted his gaze a moment, his big, beautiful eyes getting lost somewhere in the room and instead of following his stare, Toru’s own eyes stayed fixed on the beautiful features of his soon-to-be mate. He then thought of the scent of spice and sugar, and told himself maybe it wasn’t that bad. Taka was pretty, charming, seemingly caring and smelled heavenly. Obviously the alpha didn’t doubt for a second there were more to see about the beta’s personality. Especially because, so far, he didn’t seemed any different than what expected in a typical omega. Well maybe not the overall attitude, the tattoos and the pining-Toru-on-the-couch-to-smell-him part. Okay maybe he wasn’t like an omega after all. And he wasn’t in the first place.

“Toru.” Taka’s voice shook him and he realized just now he zoned out still staring at his fiancé. He now faced him with a faint smile on his face. “I think we will get along well.” Toru nodded. Not like they had a choice anyway, even if they indeed agreed to this.

They talked a bit more. Toru learnt that pretty much like the rest of his family, Taka was in entertainment, more specifically he was a musician and a music producer and Toru told him he hoped he could hear him playing sometimes. After what must have been forty minutes, Taka stood and Toru followed him, pleased with the size difference between the two of them that Taka didn’t seem to care about at all. “I think that’s it for today, I hope we can see soon Toru, but I actually don’t expect us to be able to before our mating night.”

Toru nodded again. Indeed, their respective families did asked them to not meet another before the d-day. Probably a way to prevent any of the both of them to back off from the engagement. There still was a whole protocol of gift sending they would need to do. “It was a pleasure to meet you Taka, I look forward our next meeting.”

It was a very formal, courting way to say his goodbye he just did and Toru suddenly felt awkward and unsure what to do. After saying this, to an omega, he would have had a gesture of affection, a light kiss perhaps but he didn’t know if Taka would appreciate or even allow it.

The beta seemed to sense his hesitation and smiled before taking the lead. He came closer and tip-toed his way to Toru’s face, his hands putting weight on Toru shoulder as he placed a peck on Toru’s right check. His lips were soft and warm and Toru’s skin felt like burning.

Taka then left the room and the only thing Toru was able to do was watching him go, face red as ever. Maybe it wasn’t that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had that many comments on the first chapter of a fic, thanks yall are sweethearts uwu
> 
> This fic move to Explicit rating (just bcs I forgot to make it in the first place kjefhkj)  
> Hope you will enjoy this chapter :D

“It doesn’t sound that bad.”

Taka turned in his chair to face Tomoya. The alpha, who just said this to him after Taka told him about his first meeting with future mate-husband-whatever, was sitting on the couch of Taka’s studio, eating whatever while Taka was busy behind his workstation. Tomoya was a drummer Taka used to work with a lot since he started to produce and record artists. Whenever he needed a drum he would call the alpha who became a dear friend of his over the years.

Tomoya was an angel, literally. He has never been judgmental toward Taka or anyone, always treating him like he would treat anyone else unlike most people, but understanding anyhow. He would give space to the beta when he felt like he needed it despite hanging in his studio most of the time. Tomoya also was a good listener, and always wanted to help even if most of his ideas were really uncalled for. The alpha was a smiling, good-hearted father of two children. Taka knew they would grow into wonderful people with someone like Tomoya as their father. He was also funny and a mood maker. And maybe, Taka had to admit it, he liked to bully the alpha.

The beta crossed his hands on his stomach, elbow on the armrest of his leather chair as he leaned back on it. His frame almost too small for the imposing chair. “No, it doesn’t.” He bit his lips. “Still suck we are basically forced into this. Especially for him.”

The petite alpha rolled his eyes. “Come on, he agreed to this. He knew about you.”

Taka put his chin on his palm, leaning on the armrest. “I know that, but…”

“Don’t tell me you are starting to feel guilty.”

The beta pinched his lips. Was he? Maybe yes. If he were honest, Taka wanted to mate. Badly. But his love experiences so far were all disappointing if not armful and only taught him that, given a choice, no one would ever want to mate him.

Whenever an alpha or an omega told him he accepted him the way he was, it always turned sour in just a matter of months. He wasn’t enough for any of them. Not dominant enough for omegas and not submissive enough for alphas. Alphas would blame him for always putting a fight when arguing, for being independent and not rely on them for every fucking thing. On the other hand omegas would accuse him of not being thoughtful enough, to give them space rather than always coming to them for physical comfort when they were upset. They would even blame him for not being jealous enough, even when Taka answered them it was because he trusts them and not because he didn’t care. And it was only the matter of relationship dynamic. When it came to being intimate, it was even worst.

Most of the time, when he found someone to get laid with, it was exoticism for his partner. An experience, a curiosity of some sort ‘How is it to fuck a beta?’ Something they might brag about later. Some of those experiences where deeply carved in his soul as they hurt him badly. Like that one time he was with an omega who called him disgusting when he started to produce slick during their intercourse. Taka did left the hotel room humiliated and angry, refraining raging tears. Or the time he tried a threesome with an alpha and an omega and he ended up a third wheel, watching them as they were too focused on each other. A lot of time, he was left frustrated by people, either because he would not meet their expectations or because they won’t make the effort to try and understand how his biology was particular.

Despite all of this, Taka truly wanted to have someone to grow old with, someone to hold him or someone he could hold. Someone to return to in the evening and to wake up with in the morning. Someone to laugh with and to ask how was their day. He was tired of cold sheets and silent house.

So when his father talked him about an arranged marriage and mating. Taka decided to be egoist and to accept. Yes, he felt egoist to force someone to live with him, but at the end of the day, that was true, Toru did accept the arrangement as well.

Taka wasn’t sure of how the alpha would be like, or act around him. Tabloids talked about Toru like a party maker, so Taka imagined someone very loud and outgoing but in fact the alpha was very calm and composed when they meet. He seemed pretty chill, even sweet for an alpha and Taka felt quite comfortable around him. Toru was interested in him, and even if his seemed have heard bias against beta he wasn’t entitled to them, he rather let Taka explain what he needed to know. And his scent was divine. Taka blushed at the memory of the musky smell that left an after taste of dark chocolate on his tongue. He has been so embarrassed to get wet just from the scent but at least it didn’t repelled Toru. And to be fair, Toru had quite a reaction to Taka’s own scent.

However he only saw Toru for less than an hour and he definitely didn’t see all of the alpha’s personality. Taka himself didn’t even showed one percent of his character, and definitely not his most challenging percent. So even if he thought Toru and him could get along, they still would need to tame each other.

But when Taka left the building after meeting Toru he couldn’t care less. What he couldn’t only think about all the way to his apartment and all night long was how he have been kind, how he was tall, how he was handsome, how he smelled amazing. And Taka imagined himself held by these arms. How he imagined so easily sharing his bed with him.

He pictured how after they were mated he would wear Toru’s pheromones. How he would have the smell of an alpha. A smell of power and success, surrounding him at all time of the day and night, mixing with his very own faint perfume. Finally. He shivered at the thought.

“You know Taka, not all alpha are like what you imagine.”

Back on earth, the beta watched his friend with furrowed brows. “Are you telling me I’m bad at picking relationships?”

Tomoya laughed. “I would not have said it like that, but yes.” And the alpha kept laughing as Taka threw an object at him.

~

When Taka entered his building after work, the receptionist waved at him, saying she had a package for him. It was a cardboard box perfectly closed with an adhesive band and Taka knew immediately what it was. He tried not to blush as he thanked the young woman and quickly went to the elevator.

Once he entered his apartment, Taka left the box on his table for the time to hang his coat and set his keys down. He then took it straight to his bedroom. He sat on the bed, box on his laps, and started to remove the band.

When they talked about this with the Yamashita clan, Taka’s mother did tell him they could have the package shipped to their family house. Taka couldn’t register how it was okay for her to have him doing this in the house where is parents and little brothers lived. Even if she did tell him they could have gone to spend the evening out to leave him space. It was just so embarrassing. Not even talking about bringing an unknown alpha’s scent in the house. Overall it felt just way more comfortable and convenient to have them brought to the place he actually lived.

In the box were neatly packed pieces of clothes, each wrapped in airtight plastic bags. Taka’s face heated a bit more again. They were Toru’s clothes, send wore and unwashed, impregnated with his scent. They were sent as a gift, as a way to have them getting used to each other smell and, in the intimacy of their own home to associate it with comfort and safety. Taka was yet to send his own set of clothes to the Yamashita but as he picked up the first item from the box an idea came to his mind.

He grunted of embarrassment to himself. Why did he felt so ashamed of something like this when he was alone in his own home and about to do something that would be soon part of his daily life?

The close in his hands seemed like a simple white tee shirt and Taka wondered if it was the one Toru was wearing when they meet. The thought brought a smile to his lips as well as an urge to hug the fabric.

He opened the plastic wrap and brought the piece of clothing to his nose. Toru wasn’t totally wrong about Beta being noseblind. Well, he definitely wasn’t completely but he was way less sensitive than alphas and omegas, that’s why he didn’t smelled Toru before having his nose right into his gland scents when they meet.

He inhaled, immediately getting that sensual taste of dark chocolate. He whimpered. Again, the scent was arousing him in a way he hasn’t expected. Maybe he was a bit deprived. Already he felt himself getting wet and, if usually it was making him mad, today he thought it could be a good opportunity to give a nice present to Toru as well as showing a bit more of his personality while doing so.

He got up to undress and when he was done he quickly put Toru’s shirt on. It was way too big for him, reaching his midthighs, but the perfect size for what he wanted to do. Taka laid on his bed, burying his nose in the fabric and sinking in the delicious smell, wet and with a boner. He shifted his legs under the uncomfortable sensation of the slick leaking from between his legs, soaking the white fabric wet.

He turned on his side on the bed and removed one of his arm from the sleeve to pass it inside the shirt and then he grabbed his erection.

Eyes closed, he pictured a large hand touching him and a breath on his nape. He stroked his length imagining a deep voice whispering praises against the shelf of his hear. He jerked off on the image of his fiancé, his senses saturated by his scent, and he came quickly, surrounded by it.

He took few minutes to lay there and recover from his orgasm before the sensation of being a sticky mess became too much and he got up. He removed the shirt whose inside was stained with come and slick, and wiped some of the fluid that ran down his thighs with it. He felt his face taking a dark red shade from embarrassment as he did so. Once done, he quickly put the shirt back into its plastic to retain the smell and went straight to the shower.

After washing himself clean he let the warm water run on his exhausted body. He was left feeling weirdly comfortable. Like he did something that he wasn’t supposed to but that was right anyway.

When he got out of the shower, he put some underwear on and went to grab something to eat quickly, getting comfortable on his sofa and with the TV turned on but too tired to actually giving it his attention. He was even too tried to cook. He really wanted to sleep.

Soon enough he was back into his room and was about to head straight to his bed before stopping at the view of the cardboard box of Toru’s clothes. Taka went to it and foraged between the plastic wraps. Finally, he found something close enough of what he was looking for. He took the black sweater off the plastic and put it on. He put the box aside and switched off the light before getting comfortable under his blanket, hood on, and went to sleep surrounded by his future mate’s scent, nose buried in the fabric of the sweatshirt as he rolled on his side. 

~

When Toru’s mother brought him the package and told him the family would be out for the night with a wink, he was in his office in the family house in Osaka with Ryota. They were discussing Ryota and his family’s moving Tokyo since the alpha was meant to stay with Toru, they needed to buy a place for them as well.

Toru felt his face turning red as she left what looked like a big sport bag next to the door and he saw his friend turning tomato color as well. When the woman left, they both sat still in silence until Ryota got up and excused himself, telling Toru he would see him the following morning. The older waved his goodbye without moving from his chair.

He didn’t reach to or even glanced at the bag, as if the object personally offended him somehow, before his family announced him they were leaving for a business dinner. How convenient, thought the alpha.

Finally sure he was all by himself, Toru went to grab the bag and left his office, walking the empty hallways of the house to his bedroom. He put the bag down on his chest of drawer and opened the zip. Inside were clothes conditioned in an identical fashion than the box he sends to Taka’s address. One by one, he got the clothes from the bag to his chest, making a neat pile of them, taking note of the kind of clothes his fiancé was used to wear. There were tees, with a fair share of bands tees. The beta seemed to be fond of Metallica and Guns N’ Roses. It brought a smile on Toru’s lips. Aside from graphic tees were few hoodies, skinny jeans, a bennie and a scarf.

Deep in the bag however was something that seemed out of place. Hidden beneath all the other clothes was a piece of fabric, unfolded unlike all the other pieces, tightly wrapped in a plastic that seemed already used. Toru frowned and took the piece of fabric in his hand. His face showed deeper confusion when he recognized one of his own shirt. Why did Taka send him one of his clothes back? Thinking of how it was put at the very bottom of the bag it certainly wasn’t not done on purpose. In the hope to clear his confusion, Toru freed the shirt from the plastic wrap.

Immediately the scent invaded the room and Toru couldn’t refrain a moan. Taka’s smell was all over the place, with no sweet this time but a pure scent of spice that made Toru’s skin burn. He probably never smelled a more sexual scent before. His body reacted immediately and he almost could physically feel all his blood flowing south.

Toru fought his urge to immediately jerk off to examine the shirt further. Examining it, he noticed stains on all over and inside. Bringing the fabric to his nose, he grunted as he could distinctly recognize the smell of slick and semen with their touch of spice. Images of Taka pleasuring himself while wearing his shirt assaulted his mind, picturing him spread out on his sheets, surrounded by the alpha’s clothes and nose buried in them. Touching himself on his future mate’s scent. How was he looking like naked and horny? Did his face turned red and his chest flushed? Was he panting while thinking of all of what Toru could do to him? Did he touched himself back and front?

The erotic scenes playing in his mind finally made him give up as his hard on became almost painful. His alpha self was pleased, growling in his core as it recognized the scent off a perfect mate it knew got off from his own perfume.

In a spark of lucidity, Toru thought how it was almost strange how his alpha reacted so vividly and strongly to the beta’s smell and thought, like he was meant for it. It was something that could happen. Simply usually, alphas recognized their perfect _omega_ ‘s scent.

Toru sat on the edge of his bed. He unbuttoned his pants and freed his erection from his jeans. He put it and his boxer down. The blonde didn’t wait any longer before putting his hand around his member and starting to masturbate. His other hand was holding the shirt to his face, nose pressed in the fabric as the intoxicating smell filled his lungs and made his nose hitch. He gave it his full focus, thinking of the owner of the scent, of his beautiful eyes and generous lips. Of the beautiful contrast of his fair skin with his hair, lashes and the ink running down his arms. He pictured the slim waist he desperately wanted to pass his arms around. He thought of naked thighs he couldn’t wait to be between.

The strong smell of sex, with the alpha and beta’s mixed scent, made Toru come awkwardly fast and almost strongly enough for his knot to pop out. Toru moaned and let himself fall backward on the mattress, messy clothe still covering is mouth and nose as he was coming down from his high. Missing a body to cuddles with, Toru went to just hold the tee shirt in his arms without thinking of how gross it was at the moment.

Soon, Toru would get the real thing. He would hug Taka’s frame and smell directly from his neck, knot him and keep him close as he sinks his teeth in his neck. And again Toru was almost worried at how the alpha in him desired Taka.

He lied there a while before starting to get cold and realized maybe waiting there pants untidy, genitals exposed to the air and clothes stained with his own sperm wasn’t something he wanted his family to come back to – even if they weren’t likely to just show up in his room without being invited. He went to clean himself up, taking a change of clothes, still a bit overwhelmed by what just happened but a little reflexion time in the shower did him great.

Back to his room the smell of sex, alpha’s and omega’s pheromone was still in the air, tingling Toru’s nose. He opened his window, letting the fresh air wash the olfactory evidences of is not-so-shameful act.

He paused when he saw the culprit still on his bed. He took two seconds to think about it before grabbing the white shirt and putting back into its plastic wrap, saving what was left of Taka’s spicy smell for later, and hiding it at the bottom of his drawer.

Back to the pile of clothes the beta send him, he tidied some of them up with his own clothes and kept two shirts he unwrapped to put them on his pillows. Before dropping it on the bed, he brought one to his nose with curiosity. This one smelled “normal”, more like what he remembered of his meeting with Taka, it seemed even a bit sweeter and Toru wondered if the beta’s smell just shifted between spice and sugar.

It wasn’t a stupid thought. Alphas’ and omegas’ smell were, as a matter of fact, very dependent from their emotions and state of mind. For omegas in particular, it was a very important way of communication. However if stress or emotional distress soured the smell and sex were empowering it but it was always consistent. Toru never knew of someone whose smell just changed so drastically between two – or more? – poles.

Truthfully, the alpha wanted to experience every variation in his fiancé’s perfume. The spice of sex of course, but he wanted to know if he would be all sweet when they cuddle. He wanted to know if it would tingle his nose when he gets angry or what he would smell like when sad to make sure he will never smell this one more than once. But more than anything, Toru wanted to know what Taka’s happiness would taste like.

Toru let himself fall face first into the pillow, lying like a starfish on his bed as he grunted. He really didn’t understand why he was so attracted to Taka. They only meet once and the beta was now all of what his mind was revolving around. It probably wasn’t a bad thing, considering they would be married in about three weeks, but it felt somewhat pathetic to him. He felt like he was back in high school having a one-sided crush for no reason and Toru definitely felt too desperate to his own taste.

As he stayed there he finally realized how exhausted he was by this whole situation. He liked to act like it wasn’t so much of a big deal but at the end of the day it was. Toru rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. At least he would now be settled. Maybe moving to Tokyo, away from his family, would do him good. New place, new husband, new life. No need to show up at parties just to assert the family influence anymore and pretend he liked it.

But what would be left for him to do?

Now that he would be no more use to his family’s power race he was left with nothing. He realized that between Taka and himself, the alpha was definitely the one being sold here.

But Taka was nice, Taka was pretty, Taka was confident and seemingly knew what he wanted for himself. So maybe, Toru thought, with all this change and a new partner, he could find a purpose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ? *eyes emoji*  
> Next step : marriage and mating. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya ~ This chapter took me about forever to write but I'm kinda happy with it ^^
> 
> Big thanks to the amazing Torutaka10969 for proofreading this chapter <3

Toru was standing straight in front of the “altar” that wasn’t more than a wood table with his marriage contract and a pen on top. Behind the desk was the government’s official, here to witness and confirm the union between the two families. Toru wasn’t really listening to his speech, focused on restraining himself to side-eye Taka.

His fiancé was standing by his side, unmoving and watching straight before him. Like Toru, he was wearing a black suit in the most traditional wedding style. When he first saw him earlier, the alpha was surprised to not see him wearing a yukata, as it was the custom for omegas on their wedding day. But again, Taka wasn’t an omega and was free to do as he liked, he guessed. To be fair, the beta was incredibly handsome in his outfit, and Toru had to admit his cheeks did heat a bit at the sight.

However, they didn’t talk to each other aside from a polite hello before being rushed toward the official. The air in the room was tense. On Taka’s side of the room were his father and mother while on Toru’s side was his own parents and his brother. The room was silent if not for the man reciting their wedding vows. No one barely said anything aside from formals greetings and Toru found the whole thing incredibly stressing. This was the final step of the two family’s business transaction after all, everyone was taking this seriously. Two weeks ago, Toru even had blood samples being drawn and tests ran to certify his health condition and the alpha was sure the same had been done to Taka and sent to the Yamashita family. Now all that was left to do was for the two men to signs the contract.

Toru felt a bit sick of the solemnity of the event. He obviously didn’t expect a big event but he definitely never imagined his marriage to be like this, so impersonal and obnoxious. He only wished for it to come to an end. His train of thoughts got stopped when, in the corner of his eye, he saw the beta leaning forward and taking the pen to sign the document with neat black ink. Toru imitated. And like this, the government representative declared their wedding done. The family members congratulated each other, shaking hands and smiling and the two now official husbands gave each other side glances. Taka smirked slightly, apparently amused by the whole situation, and the pressure in the alpha’s chest and the unease in his stomach he hadn’t noticed before calmed down.

The rest of the day passed in a blur; like in slow motion but too quickly for Toru to really process what was actually happening. They were brought into a reception with people, acquaintances from both families, kept on coming to them to give their congratulations and wishes. Habits took over Toru as he put on his best smile and turned his party mode on, filling the empty conversations seemingly everyone wanted to have with him and drinking and eating whatever was put in his hands. He distractedly noticed Taka doing the same and as the party was going on the frustration to be so close to his husband but not being able to really talk to him grew further. He refrained a sigh when people started to give them their goodbyes and leave and soon enough Taka’s mother announced the couple a car was waiting to drive them to their new apartment. The two families walked them outside like they were afraid the couple was about to run away and Toru’s brother took him aside, whispering a thank you before taking him in an embrace. Toru hugged him back and saw Taka being given the same treatment by his mother. He gave a tensed smile to his brother before getting in the vehicle.

When they took their seats in the car and the door closed, Toru undid his tie, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Why are you upset?” He turned to the voice with wide eyes. He almost forgot Taka, his husband, was here with him. The older man was staring at Toru with his beautiful wide eyes full of genuine concern that made Toru melt.

“Nothing to worry about, I just hoped we could have a more private time.” A small smile appeared on the beta’s gorgeous lips

“Well, we needed to keep up with the guest and family friends, but now you have me all for yourself and we will have all the private time in the world.” Toru smiled back, but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes as even with the reassuring tone of Taka he could feel the hesitation in his voice.

He gave no answer and instead looked through the window as the car started to move. Truth is, he wanted to talk but had nothing to say, and if Toru learnt something during his childhood it’s that he better shut up than talk for nothing. Instead he let his eyes wander on the illuminated streets of the world’s largest city. Obviously the car drove them to a wealthy district, stopping before a tall, clean, rich looking apartment building. They exited the vehicle and entered the building. A receptionist was waiting for them, smiling in her work uniform and handing to each of them their set of keys and pass. She briefly explained the services available to the two men but quickly gave them a document where everything would be explained as they obviously couldn’t give two shits about what she was saying. She gave them their floor and apartment number before indicating them the elevators.

They entered their new apartment that Toru had just seen in pictures. A whole floor flat decorated in neutrals grey and white colors, with modern paintings hanging on the walls and decorations here and there. Cold and impersonal in Toru’s eyes, but surely it was his and Taka’s role to bring the warmth in their own home.

The brunette removed his shoes and took a few steps forward in the apartment, curiously looking from the hallway at the open space that included the kitchen, dining and living room. Toru finally realized he was finally all alone with his actual, official, husband. “Taka.”

Larges eyes turned toward him and for about the fourth time of the day Toru thought about how beautiful this man, his husband, was. “Can I kiss you?” There was a silence and Taka blinked, still staring at him and Toru felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Maybe that was a lame question after all but they hadn’t kissed in front of the altar and it was something Toru reckoned important, a step they needed to make at some point. Aren’t people supposed to seal their marriage with a kiss anyway?

A smile stretched the full lips and an expression of mixed affection and amusement took place on Taka’s features as he walked back toward Toru. “You are a bit of a romantic. I like that.” Elegant fingers placed themselves on each of Toru’s cheek and the alpha naturally wrapped his own arms around the smaller man’s waist. A hint of affection was sparkling in the big doe eyes and playfulness was in his smile. For a second, the alpha wondered what Taka was seeing as he stared at him, but that thought vanished as he leaned down to meet those tempting lips with his own. They were as soft and generous as they looked. Toru closed his eyes, trying to carve the sensation in his mind. Trying to make an important memory of his first kiss with a husband he had no feeling for but a bit of affection and carnal desire.

The sound of phone notification resonated in the silent apartment and the couple let go of each other. Taka fished his phone in the inside pocket of his jacket and unlocked the device, reading the message that had just been sent to him before rolling his eyes. “My mum reminding us we have a duty to fulfill tonight. She also said she would come tomorrow to check on us and bring food.” Toru’s mouth formed a ‘o’, understanding that ‘checking on them’ wasn’t about their wellbeing but rather confirming the mating bound was complete. “I’m sick of this suit.” Taka continued. “I’m gonna try to find our clothes and the bathroom and take a shower.”

Toru nodded, removing his shoes and his jacket. “I will go after you. I think… We should probably take some time to relax after that, we aren’t in a hurry.”

Taka nodded and walked into their home, navigating by memories of the plans he saw a few weeks prior. Succeeding on finding their bedroom, he could only start by giving a look at the king sized bed where they were meant to consume their marriage. He noticed a bottle of lube on a nightstand the temperature raised on his cheeks. The beta then curiously opened the drawer and saw with satisfaction his, as well as Toru’s he assumed, clothes had been moved in during the day. Taka roamed around his clothes and got his hands on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He then walked toward the other door in the room that, just like he hoped, opened on an attached bathroom.

On the other hand, Toru took a better look into the apartment, opening a door next to the one Taka went through to reveal a spare bedroom. The blonde thought it was a nice idea, at least they weren’t forced to share a room if they didn’t feel comfortable with it or if things happened to turn sour. On the other side of the hallway was an office and next to it a small studio. Toru quickly left the room, understanding this room was more Taka’s space than his. He moved in the open space and went to check on the kitchen, opening fridge and drawers to see them already stacked with some basic products.

The sound of a door opening made him turn his head. Taka got out of the room in a black shirt, that left the expense of ink on his skin on full view, and grey sweatpants. “The shower is free.” Toru nodded and took his turn in the bathroom, taking a bit of time to relax under the warm water before dressing with a tee of his own and a pair of jeans.

When he came back to the living room, his husband was sitting on the couch with the TV turned on but no sound. He was staring at it without watching it, one knee brought to his chest like a lost child. Sitting silently by his side, Toru took the same position he already had the last time, showing Taka he was ready to welcome him whenever he was ready for it and absent-mindedly watched at the screen. After sometime he heard and felt Taka moving closer and placing his head on his chest.

Because they were already familiar with each other’s scent, they easily felt comfortable being physically close. Toru took a deep breath as discreetly as possible, gladly feeling the sweet and spice filling his lungs and going through his system. The smell even if it was naturally faint, like a hidden treasure, was one he could now easily pick after having it around his home for the past weeks. Coming directly from Taka however, it was feeling way more intense and fresh – living – and the alpha was the most glad of having a body along with the smell. A warm body pressed to his side.

Slowly, he moved his hand from the backseat to Taka’s shoulder. The beta flinched a bit but leaned more against Toru without trying to escape from the touch. The blond let his hand travel downward, fingers caressing the inked skin. His eyes ended up following the path of his hand that stopped to stroke the black bat on his husband’s wrist.

“Do you like them?” The clalm, pretty voice broke the comfortable silence they fell into. The half-lidded eyes shifted toward the brunette’s face. Taka was staring at their joined skin.

“I do. It suits you.” He didn’t miss the hint of a smile stretching the beta’s full lips softly. Toru’s thumb went forward to draw circles in his husband’s open palm and he kissed the top of his black hair. The beta tilted his head backward, facing Toru, and the alpha didn’t hesitateed to join their lips.

Toru cupped the beta’s cheek with his free hand and his husband’s head slightly tilted to lean in the touch. The blond closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling on his lips and the scent that surrounded him. The full lips parted and a wet tongue came to tease Toru. The blond let the warm muscle invade his mouth and danced with his own tongue.

They made out slowly, their scent mixing in the air between them in an intoxicating perfume. Taka moved to sit on Toru’s lap, facing him with one leg on each of Toru’s sides and arms around his shoulders. The large hands settled on the beta’s hips, caressing the bones throughout the thick fabric of his sweatpants. His fingers traveled upward, lifting the shirt as they did so and revealing more pale skin as they stopped on the delicate curve of Taka’s waist, stroking the smooth skin. 

When Taka’s arms laced around his neck, the alpha moved his hands under the smaller man’s thighs. He raised on his feet, the hold around his neck strengthened and legs wrapped around his waist as he carried the brunette toward the bedroom.

Toru laid Taka down on the massive bed and straightened up to look at him. Spread on the pristine sheets, his husband was staring at him through his long black lashes. His skin was flushed and generous lips a shade of red darker than they used to. Beautiful.

Toru stood up to remove his shirt and Taka’s eyes flickered. Darks irises traveling the new expense of skin and defined muscles with a spark of satisfaction that made the alpha purr in pride. The youngest man leaned down to kiss the beta again, covering the slim body with his bigger frame. They shared a passionate kiss, snogging like they were getting drunk on each other's taste.

Taking the edges of Taka’s shirt, Toru lifted them and removed the piece of clothing, tossing it on the floor. The body under his palms was slender and pliant, smooth fair skin contrasting with the dark ink covering it on the beta’s arms. Sitting on the bed, Taka rushed to Toru’s jeans. Unbuttoning the pants with trained fingers and sliding them down on toned thighs. Biting his lips as he stared at Toru’s crotch before getting rid of the underwear as well. Taka’s sweatpants suffered the same fate and joined Toru’s clothes on the floor. Taka spread his legs to give his husband space and Toru kneel between them, placing his large hands on his husband's hips as his mouth linked his neck, sucking and teasing with his teeth the skin he would soon sink them in.

The alpha pressed his hips against Taka’s, making him feel how excited he was and growling in satisfaction to feel his partner was in the same state as he was. At the same time he playfully chewed the flawless skin between his teeth and a surprised sound escaped the older man. Toru’s hands traveled upward, palms discovering the body underneath him. His mouth traveled south, leaving a path of kisses behind it until it reached its target. Toru gave a predatory look at Taka, smirking at the dark orbs shining from excitement and at the hand that covered the nape of his neck as a gesture of encouragement.

The alpha took a nipple in his mouth and pressed his tongue against the pink nub while his thumb gave the same treatment to its twin. Taka arched his back with a moan, offering more of his sensitive body and following the trail of skin offered to him, Toru continued to kiss his way downward. His mouth was searching for every erogenous spots and stopped to tease Taka’s belly button. He raised his eyes a moment, giving a knowing look to his husband before taking his erected length in his mouth. Taka let out a loud moan and put his hand in Toru’s hair, encouraging him as he pleasured him with his mouth.

When Toru let go of Taka’s dick, he gently lifted a supple leg with the clear intention to further down Taka’s body but a tug at his hair made him raise his head. Taka was staring at him with dark, intense eyes, chest rising with every deep breath he was taking while trying to regain some composure. “You don’t go there.” Toru blinked, needing a few seconds for the words to register in his clouded mind. “Why?” The beta’s eyes narrowed and he lifted himself on one elbow. The hand previously tugging at Toru’s hair moved to grab him gently but firmly by the jaw, attracting Toru to him. “Just don’t.” The tone left no room for argument and Toru let go of the leg he was still holding and crawled back to his husband’s face, dropping the issue, afraid to upset the beta. He rather let himself be hypnotized by his captivating partner for now.

They kissed again, deep and messy. Taka’s slender arms took place around the alpha’s shoulder while he wrapped his legs around his waist, heels pressing on the small of his back as a way to make Toru close the distance between their hips. Toru moaned in their kiss at the sensation of wetness when the sensitive skin of his cock met Taka’s inner thighs covered in warm slick.

Undoing himself from the smaller man’s hold, Toru reached for the bottle of lube that had been left obvious on the nightstand. He took his place between his husband's spread legs. Sitting on his heels, Toru had a full view on the wrecked body lying under him. Taka was red and his eyes were dark, enlarged pupils fixed on Toru’s face with a smirk on his lips. His arms were hanging, useless, above his head and he arched his back, fidgeting under his husband's stare as he was starving for more attention than he was currently receiving. Toru’s palm met Taka’s underbelly, caressing the toned muscles that missed the layer of fat that would go with the omegan frame of the smaller man without minding it. Toru’s inner alpha was pleased by the beautiful view and a sudden burst of unexpected affection spread warmth in his chest.

The air in the room was thick with the heat of their bodies and the heavy scent of their mixed pheromones and Taka’s slick, the cocktail making Toru’s head feel dizzy. He gave a roll of hips, pushing Taka with him and the beta groaned. “Stop teasing already.” He reached for him and Toru leaned to meet him halfway. Taka’s hand went to the nape of his neck and he pulled the alpha in a messy kiss once more while Toru’s own hand went south between the beta’s thighs.

Toru’s fingers reached for Taka’s entrance. The alpha shivered from the smooth and slippery sensation of the fluid. Like a silky touch under his fingertips. The brunette huffed and moaned at the treatment given to his sensitive skin and he squeezed Toru’s body between his legs. A finger smoothly entered the smaller man, immediately followed by a second one, act eased by the natural lubrication and Taka pushed his head back in the sheets in a moan. Toru took that opportunity to attack his neck again and leave love bites.

The blonde stretched Taka’s inside, loving its warmth and how it was naturally loosened by the alpha’s influence over his partner. He made room for a third finger and kept scissoring, encouraged by the brunette’s shuddering breath. Toru reached deeper, searching for Taka’s sweet spot as he licked at his scent gland on the offered throat. Taka moaned loudly and his husband smirked at the feeling of him tightening around his fingers, knowing he reached his goal and rubbing the bulge of nerves. “I told you to stop teasing.”

Lifting himself above the brunette, Toru could see the desire clouding Taka’s eyes, swollen lips parted as he was in obvious need for air. The skin of his beautiful face was red and glowing from sweat running on it, a few strands of black hair sticking to his temples. “You are so beautiful.” Taka’s eyes lidded even more and his pupils dilated further at the praise. Toru smooched the voluptuous lips before sitting on his heels once more, smirking at Taka as he took and uncapped the bottle of lube.

Toru poured a generous amount of liquid in his hand, warming it in his palm. As he did so, he and Taka made the most of this short moment of calm to regain a bit of composure. They were staring at each other, Toru’s free hand stroking one of the beta’s spread thighs. The taller man finally grabbed his cock, coating it in lube before addressing his husband. “Are you ready?” Taka nodded, smiling even, and raised his hips as an invitation.

Taking a more comfortable position, the alpha grabbed the smaller man’s hips as he entered him. They both moaned as Toru pushed in the tight warmth, sliding in easier than he expected. He paused, feeling Taka tensed under him, and leaned forward to give him a long kiss. Taka’s fingers messed the alpha’s bleached hair as their tongue furiously fought. When he felt the brunette relaxed again, Toru gave a roll of his hip and Taka made an incoherent sound between their mouths. He broke their kiss to catch his breath and the blonde straightened up, his hands found their place again on his husband’s hips. Toru then started moving deep and slow thrust, enjoying the spark of pleasure that spread in his veins with every move of his cock rubbing against Taka’s inside. 

Taka arched his back and one of Toru’s hands went to hug it’s curve, in total adoration of Taka’s supple body. Toru closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself get high on the fragrance rising from their joined body. The mix of spice and dark chocolate that makes the skin of his face burn. Taka was breathing hard, arching his back even more in search of the good angle and Toru could only indulge him by giving deep thrust. The blonde knew he succeeded when the pressure around him increased and the brunette moaned loudly. Toru’s inner alpha found pride and content in giving pleasure to who was meant to become his mate and the blonde growled. Taka whimpered at the sound but resisted the instinct to offer his neck to the dominant man even more than he was already doing, slightly ashamed to react this way to the alpha. But his worries over his own submission were quickly erased as pleasure was soon the only thing in his mind.

“Toru… please… touch me.” Toru looked at the man underneath him without understanding until Taka grabbed his hand and led it to his cock. The alpha was surprised, as it wasn’t something he ever did with any omega he had sex with, but again remembered Taka wasn’t one. Placing his large hand around the length, he started with a few experimental caresses before gaining confidence with Taka’s obviously positive response, stroking in rhythm with his hips’ thrusts.

Warmth growing into Toru’s underbelly was spreading in his whole body and his moves started to become more chaotic as he came closer to his climax. In his bliss he leaned down on Taka’s neck, closing his mouth around the soft skin where his neck and shoulder joined. He felt the beta’s arms lacing around his shoulders and his nails digging into the skin of his back.

Suddenly, he felt the hold around his cock tightening and a vivid pain in his right shoulder. He cried out and felt his hand on Taka’s dick getting wet with warm liquid and a burst of spicy scent attacking his senses as the beta’s whole body tensed in his orgasm.

The beta let go of Toru’s shoulder and threw his head back. On the edge, Toru looked up at him. Eyes half lidded and staring at him without seeing him as he was riding his orgasm, pupils blown, lips parted, searching for air, and slightly covered in Toru’s blood like a magnificent scarlet lipstick.

Losing it, Toru groaned and sank his teeth at the base of Taka’s neck and immediately pleasure flew in his entire system. At the same time he was coming inside his husband after a deep thrust and his knot popped out, his alpha was in a bliss from completing the mating bond and locking them together.

Toru clearly felt Taka tensing and tightening his hold around his body, lacing his legs around his waist in a strong embrace. Feeling the immediate need to comfort his mate, the alpha kissed the swollen skin of the bite, that was already turning into a scar, and his scent gland. He kept silent until he felt the hold relax slightly. “Are you ok?”

He raised his head to see the beta’s face. Taka nodded to him. He was looking like a mess, breath short, eyes still dark and lids heavy from exhaustion this time. “I’m fine.”

“It won’t happen every time, I promise.” He pressed his forehead against Taka’s and closed his eyes, feeling the strong need to connect with his mate. _Mate_ , the word echoed in his mind and made his alpha fidget with euphoria. His senses felt sharpened as he could smell Taka’s scent in a new, clearer way, feeling the sweetness coming back along the spice. He could hear, almost feel, his heart beat like it was his own.

Taka hummed. “I should get used.” He ran his fingers on Toru’s back, caressing the skin and teasing the hair at the base of his skull. They stayed like this until Toru’s knot regained its normal size and they could detach from each other. Toru got up on weak legs and looked at his husband, the petite silhouette rolled on his side in the middle of the huge bed and Toru understood Taka wasn’t planning on getting up. He scoffed and joined the bathroom, cleaning himself quickly before soaking a clean towel wet with warm water. He went back to his mate and gently started to clean the sweat of his face and neck. Taka opened sleepy eyes and stared at him for a second before closing them again with a soft sigh. Toru then cleaned the semen on Taka’s belly before passing the towel between his legs, wiping the mix of slick and Toru’s own semen.

He went back to the bathroom to throw the towel somewhere and when he came back into the bedroom Taka already tucked himself under the blanket. Joining his mate, the brunette didn’t move much when Toru spooned him with his bigger frame. He closed his arms around Taka and nested his nose in his hair, dark locks tickling its tip. Soon enough, he let the exhaustion take over his body and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ^^  
> Next chapter might be shorter than usual but we will get some good stuff after that >:3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it takes me forever to write but here it is :')  
> Again thanks so much to Torutaka10969 for the help as always <3
> 
> By the way I forgot to tell it but I have an ig : dtown.dragon were I post toruka and oor drawings and sketches //side eyes emoji//

Taka opened his eyes, disturbed in his sleep by the light piercing through the bedroom curtains. He whimpered and fidgeted a little, not wanting to wake up just yet. He felt so good here. The weight and the warmth of the body by his side, the arms holding him close and the steady respiration on his neck. The weight of Toru’s head on his shoulder. He moved his head toward the window. From that angle, the big, full wall windows were only showcasing the blue sky and few lone fluffy pristine white clouds through the curtains. He felt a peace, and full of a sensation of belonging he had never felt before. Like this was the place he was meant to be. In his mate’s arms. The feeling was weird, but well welcomed.

He finally moved his head to glance at the digital clock on the night stand. 11 am, he needed to get up and be ready to welcome his mother. He tilted his head back, his nose meeting with bleached hair smelling of Toru and a hint of his own sweeter scent. He caressed the arm around his waist and whispered his husband’s name. The blond groaned and tightened his hold and pressed his nose on the crook of Taka’s neck. The beta chuckled at the hair tickling his jaw and the domesticity of the scene. “Are you a cuddler, Toru?”

The blonde snuggled closer, putting his nose under the beta’s jaw and Taka could  _ feel _ his smile. A strange kind of happiness bubbled in his stomach. “Usually not. But I feel like cuddling. I’m probably bite high.” Taka caressed the back of the alpha, fingers stroking the smooth skin and feeling the thin muscles underneath. “Bite high” that actually made sense as to why he was feeling so good this morning. Truthfully, he wanted to cuddle as well. He wanted their body so close they could melt in each other, and not let go before the sun set. Then he wanted to have sex and do it all again. But today the brunette had business to deal with.

“Come on, my mother is supposed to pass by. You remember? You will be ready in an hour, right?” The alpha hummed and nodded in Taka’s neck, loosening his hold on his body. Getting himself free from Toru’s arms, not without a weak protest from his husband, Taka walked naked toward the bathroom. He stepped on the cold tiles and closed the door behind himself. Then he was facing his own reflection on the mirror above the sink.

The beta tilted his head as his eyes landed on the croissant shaped scars on his collarbone. His mate’s bite was proudly displayed on his fair skin and fascinated its owner. Taka raised his hand to touch the scar, so pretty in his eyes. He brushed the marked skin with his fingertips. A shiver immediately ran down his spine and made his whole body tremble. He closed his eyes for a second as the pleasing but strange sensation calmed down. However, he couldn’t really refrain a smile to stretch his lips.

Taka took a cold shower to wake his sleep-numb body up. He then dryed his skin and hair with a clean towel. He went back, still naked, into the bedroom and was welcome by the view of his husband sitting against the headboard of their bed, bed sheets covering him up to the hips, barely hiding his crotch and leaving his torso on full view. The alpha was holding his phone in his hand but immediately raised his eyes when the beta entered the room. The bedroom eyes roamed on Taka’s bare silhouette.

Refraining a smirk, Taka went to pick clothes from his wardrobe, presenting his back to the alpha. As he was looking for clothes, he heard the shift on the bedsheets and suddenly felt a presence by his side. Looking over his shoulders, Toru had joined him and smiled to him. Taka didn’t really know what to expect but the alpha simply put his hands on his mate’s shoulders and delicately applied a kiss on the nape of his neck, just under the hair. The gesture sent shivers down the brunette spine as the alpha’s skin left his body. Toru took some of his own articles of clothing and entered the bathroom. The sound of the shower started as Taka got dressed. Leaving the bedroom, he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

When Toru got out of the bedroom, he smiled to Taka and walked toward him, wrapping his arms around the slim body and capturing his lips with his own. Taka now understood it was the mating bond setting that was making him so fond and pleased with the physical contact with his husband he didn’t knew for more than a day. But somehow, no matter how weird it was, he was glad it made him feel more relax than he would be otherwise. Toru kissed him sweet and slow, too sweet and slow for Taka but then they were interrupted by the ring of the door. They separated, Toru staying in the kitchen and crossing his arms as he leaned against the island as Taka was going to answer the door.

Opening the door, Taka was welcomed by the bright smile of his mother who was carrying a bag in each hand. “Hello there, I hope you had a sweet night.” Taka nodded as she invited herself in. As Taka closed the door behind her, Toru finally joined them and offered to take the bags from Masako. He carried them back to the kitchen and the woman gave a look of approval to his son. Said son rolled his eyes at how dramatic his mother was being as they all entered the open space. It wasn’t like Toru was a boyfriend Taka needed his parents to approve. Toru was his husband and mate, Masako's son-in-law. And  _ she _ got them married in the first place. “I am really happy to see you two settling in. I hope this place is at least as good as you expected it to be.”

They kept the conversation going for a few minutes before Masako sent an intense stare to her child. She finally gave up on her patience and walked toward him, tucking down the collar of his shirt without a warning and exposing the scarred skin. The beta could feel the satisfaction radiating from his mother body at the sigh but said nothing, preferring to send an annoying look toward the wall as his mother examined the mark. The brunette felt surprisingly uncomfortable for his mark to be exposed to someone other than his mate, but knew his mother had to confirm the bond to the rest of the two families. He noticed too late Toru’s stare, but the genuine hint of worry in the huge eyes sent butterflies flying in his stomach as well as making him suddenly very self-aware of how from now there would be someone catching on each of his expressions. He gave him a reassuring smile as his mother let go of his shirt. The beta covered up the scar.

Turning toward the alpha, the women placed her hand on her chest, smiling. “Toru, if you would…” Toru pulled on his own collar, revealing his own crescent shaped scars, looking small on the broad shoulders. The view awakened something inside Taka. A feeling of pride settled in his chest from the alpha displaying his mark on his skin and erasing his former unease. At the same time a sensation of worry and possessiveness from someone seeing the bite dropped on his stomach. He wondered if Toru felt the same just a few seconds ago. He did wonder if the alpha felt the same unease to have someone looking at it, but the blonde’s face wasn’t giving any clue on what he was feeling.

Masako made a satisfied ‘hum’ and Toru hid the mark back under his shirt. They discussed some more before the head of the Mori clan excused herself. Takahiro went to walk his mother to the door. Here she put a hand on her son’s arm with a warm smile. “I don’t know how things will go between the two of you from now on. But never hesitate to call home sometimes, and know I’m here for you if you need it.” Taka nodded, touched. Even if he would never confess any of his issues to his mother. But this was probably nothing she wasn’t already aware of. “Also.” The woman leaned toward him, like she was about to tell her son a secret. “If you two are planning on going on a honeymoon,let us know. We could book you something nice.”

The beta nodded. To be honest, he hadn’t thought the slightest about their honeymoon. Truthfully, they had time to bring this on the table. He and Toru weren’t really settled after all. They probably would need at least a few weeks of living together to know if they were doing well before thinking of going on a trip with nothing to do but spend their time together and fuck. 

Once she was gone, the brunette locked the door behind Masako before going back into the kitchen to see Toru opening the bags his mother brought, revealing expensive looking bentos. Toru glanced at him. “Hungry?” Taka nodded and they settled on the kitchen island. The two of them eating in relative silence. They cleared the bar afterward and Toru leaned against it, crossing his arms as if he was about to get on a very serious talk. “It might be a bit too soon to talk about it too deeply. But maybe we should tell each other about… our boundaries when it comes to sex.” Taka fully turned toward him, tilting his head as he wasn’t really understanding where Toru was coming from. “It’s just that yesterday you stopped me from… hum… Licking you and I wouldn’t want to do something you don’t want me to again.”

Full lips opened into a ‘o’ shape of understanding. Indeed, he did stop, in the middle of his sex clouded mind, Toru when his mouth got dangerously close to his hole. For a moment, he thought the blonde actually asked him for his sex preferences and yes, this was definitely too soon for the alpha. He chuckled to shake the embarrassment from his body. “I see… You are right this is a bit soon for going very deep into our… needs… I guess. But it’s good to start to put some limits. I’d say I’m good with like… blowjobs and penetration and that’s it for now… You know, keeping it vanilla.” He smiled and Toru nodded. Then he was about to ask Toru about his own boundaries when the alpha stood straight.

“Okay, I got it.” He smiled. “I promise to stay attentive too.” He came close and gave a peck to Taka’s temple before moving away and the beta swallowed. Taka knew this kind of behavior, that was normal for alphas. Assuming they always had to be in charge, sex wise, and controlling every aspect of an intercourse. Taking all the initiative and pleasuring their partner without expecting them to give anything back.

But being mated to a beta means a different power balance in the relationship than the ones Toru ever had with any omega. And if for now, Taka could ride with this, at some point he would need to bring his own… preferences to the table. Again, he felt guilty toward Toru, knowing he would bring the alpha into completely unknown waters. Hopefully, the mating bond would help, and Taka could smoothly approach the subject.

They finished cleaning, getting used on being in each other’s space. “By the way Toru, I’m going back to working in the studio tomorrow. Hum… What are you planning to do?” Obviously, arranged marriage implied not taking too much of a break from work. For Taka at least.

The blonde hummed. “My dad gave me some people to contact and meet in the name of his company. I will have some meetings to schedule and it should keep me busy for a few weeks.”

He sighed and the beta frowned. “I thought you weren’t working for your family’s company…”

Frowning, the blonde stared at a point on the wall “I’m not. But my father and my brother both think it should be someone from the family to initiate contact with their future business partners. Or so they hope. And because I’m also part of your family now…” Taka bit his lower lip, it made sense. Toru was now in a key position for his family, and the Moriuchis as well. If Taka could catch his husband emotions well, it seemed to annoy him somehow.

For all the things Taka’s husband was known for, his dedication for his family’s business wasn’t one of those. Toru had always been the forefront of the Yamashitas. The one in front of cameras and on tabloids’ most popular articles. He was the one keeping the name alive and in everyone’s mind while his brother handled the serious part of the business in peace. Toru was a beacon, keeping everyone's attention away from his family's rise and at the same time keeping it vivid in everyone’s mind. Obviously the alpha was helped by his appearance, he was handsome in a way that could rival with any actor or model. A whole package that every media loved for being an inexhaustible source of gossips every young and teenage omega was jumping on. If he were looking, there was probably articles about their marriage in every trash newspaper and tabloid right now.

So yes, Toru organizing meetings seemed a bit…odd. And it felt like it was odd even for Toru apparently. But Taka wasn’t about to press on a matter his husband was obviously not wanting to talk much about. “I will work here, from my office.” He tilted his head toward the hall where Taka knew his studio was and the room that had been furnished for Toru was just next to it. “After that the matter should be handled by an actual employee.” He chuckled at his own word, but there were no joy in it.

Taka stared at his mate, who seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment. “I’m sorry for not being there.” The blonde looked at him before shaking his head to dismiss Taka’s untold apology. “When we get some free time, I promise I will show you around the city. Tokyo is a lot to see.”

They smiled at each other and Taka’s heart fluttered. “I haven’t checked the studio yet, you want to see it with me?” Keeping on smiling, Toru nodded. To be honest, Taka couldn’t be more happy by the genuine interest Toru seemed to have in his work. Even on their first meeting, the blonde had been drinking his every words when the beta had been talking about his occupation. So, Taka couldn’t quite suppress his smile as they made their way across the apartment.

Taka entered the studio with sparkling eyes. Obviously it was nothing compared to the studio he was actually working and recording in but it was great as a home studio. He had picked every item himself and somewhat felt like he was seeing his own achievement. Walking into the room, he let his fingers linger on the mixing table, then on the microphone proudly standing on its stand behind its pop filter. The walls were covered in acoustic foam, and a macbook was already settled and connected to the equipment. The smile couldn’t leave his lips as he turned toward Toru. The alpha is staring at him, leaning on the door frame like he wouldn’t dare to step into the room. He is smiling as well, staring at him with fondness in his dark eyes. “I didn’t have a home studio before.” The beta felt the need to explain.

Toru nodded, a side of his lips rising further as the beta went back into examining the room. Looking at the few instruments displayed at the back of the room, the brunette frowned upon one of the guitars. He took the Gibson from its stand, fingers caressing the varnished light wood. The confusion on his face increasing as he realized he definitely didn’t recognize the instrument. “It’s not mine.”

He heard footsteps and then felt the alpha stopping next to him. A pause and a hand came to remove the guitar from the man’s grip. Taka watched as an expression of mixed surprised and something close to sadness painted on his husband face. “That’s mine.” Taka’s eyes widened in surprise.

The hooded eyes kept on staring at the object and the beta bit his lower lip, somehow feeling like an intruder at how the man was looking at the object. It almost felt like he was looking at someone who broke his heart in some way. But the brunette was curious and couldn’t resist to ask about it. “You didn’t tell me you played.”

Toru hummed and put the guitar back on its stand. “I don’t. It’s been years, the strings probably need to be changed. I don’t know why they moved it in. You can have it if you want, or throw it away. Do as you want.”

“What are you saying Toru.” Taka put his hand around his husband arm and smiled as softly as he could. Toru was looking down at him with an unreadable expression that made Taka’s guts twist. The beta could feel a faint echo of a feeling he knew wasn’t his own. Instinctively, he got it was their bond starting to manifest itself, letting him know there was something that was making the alpha worked up. “I can keep it here, it doesn’t bother me at all but it’s yours. We could play together sometime.”

Toru stayed silent for a second before nodding, a tiny, hesitant smile stretching his lips. “As you’d like.” Toru leaned in and gently kissed his forehead. Taka rested his hand on the nape of his neck to keep the alpha into place and claimed his lips. A primitive and deeply settled instinct told him to distract and comfort his mate and to capture all of his attention in that moment. Toru kissed back and immediately going to dominate the kiss as he asked his mate to open his mouth. The brunette let him do it, compliant as the taller man wrapped his arms around his mate's waist.

All day long, they couldn’t detach from each other, lazily cuddling on the couch, kissing skin, bathing in each other's scent. They had more sex that night. Carried away by their bond settling in, practically melting in each other in the sheets. They made love. That’s the only way Taka could describe it. Even if this was a fake, bond induced, instinct based love. Moaning between kisses, forehead against forehead. Taka held Toru close, overwhelmed by a feeling of affection he knew was only coming from the fresh bond between him and Toru. But Taka was giving in, taking in all the feverish touches, the passionate kisses and love he was craving for. He had been craving for for years. And Toru was such a giving and gentle lover, he didn’t only bring Taka’s pleasure over the edge, but his emotions as well. After they both reached their orgasm, they kept on kissing. Slow and languorous for unbearably long minutes and Taka’s heart felt like he didn’t know if it should beat so fast he could explode or keep a peaceful pace. Here in the intimacy of their dark bedroom, sweating from their efforts and surrounded by warm sheets they fell asleep. Tangled together as if they have known each other forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. This chapter is kinda more calm and settling stuff for later but I still hope you enjoyed it lol. More stuff in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii It took more time than I expected but here we go :D  
> Always the biggest thanks for the proofreading <3
> 
> Takes note I changed one big thing from reality (lol among everything) but enjoy

“Meeting with your friend?”

They were sitting on the sofa, TV broadcasting a drama they were both ignoring. It was the little, lowkey boring but comfortable routine they had been settling in for the past two weeks. Taka would start to cook dinner after coming back from the studio, Toru usually coming out of his office a little bit later, and then they would entertain a light conversation while eating. Afterward Toru would clean the dishes and the table and make them tea as Taka would make himself comfortable on the leather couch.

They would then either talk or cuddle as they watched the TV. It was weird to suddenly have someone living with him. They both had to make efforts to learn to move around each other, to get used to being two in a room. But overall they were doing good so far, from Taka’s point of view. Their home was warm and welcoming when he gets back, the beta in him was ever happy to meet with his mate every day. Finally having what he craved for the most. Falling asleep and waking up with strong arms wrapped around his waist and his face buried in his husband's neck was better than he ever imagined. And the weekends lazy morning of cuddling and sex made him wish he never had to leave his bed anymore. Was he living a cheesy romance story? Maybe, but he could only feel happy about it, even with their future was still unknown.

Tonight was apparently one of their talking nights. Toru was sitting sideways on the sofa, facing his husband. On the other hand Taka was sitting cross legged, holding his mug of tea between his legs. The alpha just asked him if he was free on Sunday to eat lunch at Toru’s friend's house.

Taka bit his lower lip, unsure if he wanted to meet with new people. “Ryota is my best friend since childhood, and I didn’t have the opportunity to meet him nor visit his new house since we moved to Tokyo. I’d really love it if you would come with me and meet with him and his family.”

It then just hit Taka. He only now realized Toru had been spending his time at the apartment, seeing no other person than Taka himself and having no contact with anyone but his family’s future business partners. Even if he was working, Taka still had been meeting with people. He only realized now Toru had been in social isolation for the past weeks.

Not like he would ever prevent his husband meeting with his friend, new people just made him nervous. But Toru was actively trying to make him more deeply part of his life by introducing him to truly important people to him. So Taka could, should, meet them.

The beta smiled. “I’d love to meet your friend.” Toru gave him a genuine smile, one of those that made Taka melt. Toru was so handsome, yet so cute when he was smiling. Taka couldn’t help but grin to grow on his own lips.

Shifting on the couch, Taka got closer. He leaned on his mate’s chest, head resting on his shoulder and Toru wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They cuddled like this for the rest of the evening. Wrapped in the warm embrace and with the feeling of lips gently pressing on his temples every now and then, Taka thought he might agree to anything for his mate.

~

Taka took a deep breath, strangely anxious as he was standing with his mate before the door of a pretty house in a calm and familial neighborhood. He didn’t really understand why he felt so nervous at the thought of meeting with Toru’s friend, but he didn’t want to fuck things up. They were Toru’s best friend right? Obviously, they couldn’t be that bad. But Taka simply hoped he would give a good image of himself and not be an embarrassment.

The door opened on a tall alpha, a bit shorter than Toru, with shoulder length black hair with bleached ends. The man’s smile was as bright as the sun and his eyes took a half moon shape as he saw Taka’s mate. “Toru!” Ryota threw himself into Toru’s arms and the blonde hugged him back with a laugh, his grin large and showing all his teeth.

Taka watched them, a bit intimidated by the outgoing alpha contrasting so much with his calm mate, yet seemingly able to give a whole new energy to his husband.

The two alphas let go of each other and looked at him. Taka forced a tight smile on his lips and Toru put his arm around his waist, gently stroking his side as he was feeling his anxiety. “I’m happy to introduce you to my husband and mate, Taka. Taka, this is Ryota. He's been my best friend since childhood.”

The man gave Taka the same bright smile he gave Toru and before Taka had time to give his hand for a handshake the man took him in for a quick hug. Taka tensed a bit at the overly friendly gesture he had never received from a stranger before but a quick look at Toru and his soft smile convinced him to give in. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around Ryota’s shoulder before they separated.

“Papaaaaa!” They all turned to face inside the house where a toddler ran toward them in the hallway. The little boy stopped in his tracks a few meters before the three men, his big brown eyes hesitantly looking at the newcomers. His eyes seemed to grow even wider as he recognized Toru and he started to walk toward them again, arms out as to reach the blonde alpha. “Uncle Toru.”

Taka was wrong if he thought his husband’s smile could grow wider and he actually wondered if Toru's face could stay stuck from how far his lips were stretched. The blonde crouched down and took the little boy into his arms, raising the child who happily giggled. “Hello little monster.”

He turned toward the beta with the child in his arms, bringing him to the toddler’s attention. “I have someone very important I want you to meet. This is Taka. Taka is my husband. Be nice to him, okay?”

Trustfully the beta was a bit taken aback, but he did his best to keep up with everything that happened in the last minutes. Trying to put on his best smile to the child. “Hi there. Nice to meet you.” But the little boy frowned, taking his thumb in his mouth and hid his face into Toru’s shoulder.

The beta leaned back and sent a worried look to his mate, wondering what he did wrong but Toru only gave him a warm and reassuring look as he chuckled. “Don’t worry, he is a bit shy with new people.”

Ryota chuckled as well and led them inside the house where they were welcomed by a beautiful caucasian omega woman who gave them a smile that could rival Ryota’s. The alpha wrapped an arm around her shoulder, both smiling to his husband and Taka wondered if the warmth coming from the couple could burn him. They were truly a beautiful couple.

Taka wondered if someday he and Toru could be as perfect as Ryota and his wife seemed to him.

“Taka, this is my wife, Michelle.” The woman extended a hand and Taka shook it with a smile as she greeted him in Japanese with a heavy accent.

The day was warm and sunny, fitting perfectly the atmosphere of the couple’s home. With every passing minute Taka felt more relaxed. They settled outside to eat, making the most of the breeze. Taka was sitting close to his mate and from time to time his large hand would settle and caress his back in such a casual and affectionate way it was hard for the beta to ignore the butterfly flying in his stomach. At some point Taka even found himself leaning toward his mate.

Stealing glances to his husband, Taka could only see him smiling, happiness radiating from him. He could feel it through their bond too. Toru’s feelings were so strong in that moment they spread to Taka. The beta could feel his pride in introducing his mate to his friend. It only soothed Taka’s previous anxiety even more and the brunette found himself feeling confident. It was their first time being introduced in person as a mated pair since the wedding night, and somehow the beta now felt proud to stand by Toru’s side.

In the yard, Ryota’s son was doing his best to capture Toru’s attention, drifting it away from Taka and if the beta wasn’t about to get jealous of a child, he had to admit he missed the strong and warm hand stroking his back as soon as Toru got up. He watched as Toru played with the child on the grass, bleached hair glowing under the sunlight like he was some angel sent to Taka’s life. Yeah, the beta was really being soft for his mate today.

“So you are a music producer Taka? I knew you were into entertainment like your family but I wasn’t sure what you were actually doing.” The conversation drifted toward Taka’s occupation after the beta learnt about Ryota’s own job, which unsurprisingly was part of one of the Yamashita’s business. “That’s nice. It must bring some memories to Toru too.”

The alpha chuckled and Taka blinked. “What do you mean?”

“He didn’t tell you?” The man seemed really surprised for a second. He scratched under his chin as he looked like he was thinking deeply about something before starting talking again. “Toru and I were in a group when we were young. It was before his family became so big.”

Ryota scoffed at the memories while Taka stared at him. He blinked, wondering if he heard correctly. “A group? You mean an idol kind of group?” Surprise made Taka’s voice higher than usual. He couldn’t help it, who could imagine Toru as an idol? Sure he had the height, the frame, the face… Actually he had everything fitting for an entertainer but his personality never seemed like one of an idol. And for knowing several of them, Taka knew well how important personality was for them. An actor? Maybe. But an idol?

The thing he learnt really fast about his husband was that despite his reputation, Toru preferred calm and intimate atmosphere over crowded parties. He felt way more comfortable in a small group of people than large crowds where all eyes were on him.

So to think Toru had been some kind of idol.

“Yeah. Something like that. We were more about hip-hop but you could say we were idols. We liked it a lot but when the Yamashita business took off, Toru’s parents thought it was better to make him stop, apparently it wasn’t really fitting with the image of the family, and try to focus him on working with them. Toru… Well he wasn’t really happy about that.” The man ran a hand in his wild locks, pensively staring at his best friend playing with his child. “I didn’t have the courage to continue without Toru so I quit as well. This dumbass kinda felt guilty about that but we eventually forgot about it when we entered high school.”

Taka’s gaze followed Ryota’s as a billion questions entered his mind. Did Toru’s parents really pressured him this much? Did they force him to give up on what seemed to be his passion? Could he be really fine just doing what was asked from him?

Suddenly Toru’s special interest in Taka’s work and how he seemed to already know the basics of all of it made more sense to the beta. “It was before High School? How old were you?”

Ryota hummed pensively. “I was ten and Toru was eleven.” Taka grimaced, he hoped Ryota didn’t see him but the alpha chuckled at the gesture and the brunette bit his lip. “Yeah it sounds bad, I know. I guess it was at some point. But we liked it. Toru and I weren’t really popular at school so it was a nice way to cope with that.”

“I have a hard time believing Toru wasn’t popular honestly.” Indeed, the beta really was surprised. He’d thought Toru always been part of the popular guys.

“Yeah, it was like that in elementary and middle school. His family really started to earn a lot of money ib his last year of middle school. So he really only became popular when he entered High School. That was weird honestly, but definitely better.” He laughed, seemingly recalling some memories of himself and Toru.

It really enlightening how little the beta knew of his husband, but it feel great to learn more about him anyway.

~

Toru was in the kitchen, helping his best friend to clean the dishes, wiping them with a towel after Ryota washed them, while Taka and Michelle were still outside, speaking together as the couple’s son was on his mother’s lap. He knew they were talking in English but the alphas were too far away for Toru to catch their conversation. According to Ryota, Michelle was happy to have the opportunity to speak her native language with someone other than her husband in Japan and Toru discovered, as Taka explained it to the omega, that he spent several months over the last few years working in the US and learnt the language there.

When they started talking, the toddler for the first time since the couple’s arrival seemed to take interest to the beta. As they cleaned the table Ryota told the blonde it might be because the little boy had never heard anyone speaking English aside from his parents. The little boy was now sucking on his thumb, big eyes staring at the beta.

It felt so domestic, so casual. Having his husband with him at his best friend’s house. The previous anxiety completely left Taka by now and Toru could see how much of a social butterfly he could be. His smile was so big and beautiful, heartedly showing off his perfect teeth. He was truly stunning. Toru smiled to himself, happy with how the encounter turned out. “He is really nice.” The blonde turned his face toward his fellow alpha. Ryota was wearing a smile on his lips, gentle and knowing, and Toru smiled back.

“He is awesome.”

“I’m really happy you two seem to get along this well, I have to admit I was a bit worried at first. I’m happy you brought him along with you. I hope the five of us could spend more time together.” The alpha paused a second, giving a side glance to his friend before approaching a different topic. “There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Or rather your brother asked me to talk to you about.”

Ryota didn’t even finish his sentence before the other alpha was already rolling his eyes and sighing. “Here we go.” He did his best to contain the upsetting feeling that threatened to show up every time this kind of thing happened, rather focusing on drying the plate between his hands with more energy than necessary. Couldn’t he have a nice day without these kinds of things being involved? He really didn’t want to get angry when the day had been so great so far. “I know you are doing this because he asked you but seriously Ryota I don’t want to hear about any of that. I’m still not interested in having a job in their business and I honestly think I’m already doing a lot of work for them lately.”

The other alpha bit his lower lip. The subject always had been quite sensitive, and one of the few that could actually make Toru lose his composure. At some point, Ryota understood. Toru’s family have been harassing their son for years to get an actual job into one of their companies, rather than just being a sandwich board for them and despite always declining the Yamashita leaders insisted. It would end up in this kind of situation where Ryota could only feel sorry to hear the other alpha talking about his family like they were strangers he didn’t want to have anything to do with. 

He himself accepted a comfortable job offer from Toru’s brother. And he honestly was really glad he did. It allowed him to stay within Toru’s close circle as well as provide a stable situation for his family. But back then, when he first accepted the offer after graduating from college, he was afraid to tell Toru about it. He feared this would upset the older, or for him to think he was used to drag him along. It didn’t. Toru had been a bit distant for a while after that, it was awkward, but ultimately the blonde did tell him it was good for him.

But Ryota knew well he was today like many days before, indeed used to try drag Toru into the Yamashita business. As a matter of fact, he really did feel bad about it, but somewhere he was worried about Toru having nothing to do and left dependent on his parents and brother. What if someday they decided to drop him and he was left with nothing? What if they pressured him over money to force him into doing things? Well, somehow it was already happening. And now he had Taka as a backup. But Ryota couldn’t stop himself from being worried about it. “We both know I already know that, Toru.” Ryota finished to wash the last plate, handing it to his best friend who messily wiped it. “But just, think about it? From Taka and you, he is the only one with an actual job and bringing income.”

Toru grunted. “My family keeps sending me money. Call it a dowry if you want but I’m providing money as well.”

“Yeah… But I mean you don’t earn it… You know I understand why you’d rather be doing this than working with them but… It makes you dependent on both your family and Taka. If anything goes wrong…”

“Ryota.” Toru pinched the bridge of his nose. “They sold me to Taka’s family. Things better not go wrong for them. And if it does they would still owe us anyway. My parents would still financially support me for being a successful business transaction.” Toru almost successfully hid the bitterness in his voice, but Ryota knew him better.

“Yeah bro. Okay sorry, I just meant it would be nice for you to make actual money for yourself.”

Toru was already tired of the absurd argument, he didn’t argue about the fact it reminded  _ his _ money and decided to cut the argument short instead. “Just not like that. If I get a job, it will be something I actually want to do. Not something I will be forced into. Besides, you can think it’s not actual work, but in a lot of ways I’m working for them already.”

They let the issue drop and joined their mates outside. Toru sat beside his husband and gave a peck on his temple. The doe eyes gave him a questioning look, probably feeling the unease of his mate, but he smiled anyway and leaned on Toru’s chest. The alpha put his hand on Taka’s waist, comforted by his mate’s presence.

~

They gave their goodbye to the couple a few hours later, their little boy waving his hand to Toru and Taka as they walked the sidewalk to Toru’s car. The couple went back in their house and Toru stopped Taka, telling him he’d like to smoke a cigarette before they got inside the car.

“You didn’t smoke in the garden?” The beta asked. Over the few days of living together he quickly picked Toru was a smoker. He was glad however the alpha always smoked by the window or outside, and not enough to cover his alpha scent.

Shaking his head, the alpha took his cigarette and lighter out. “Not around the kid.”

It brought a smile on the older man’s lips. His husband was so considerate. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a time before the conversation Taka had with his mate’s best friend came back to his mind and he suddenly saw an opportunity to tease his husband. “By the way. Ryota told me about your… dancing and rapping past.” The alpha coughed, apparently not expecting to hear this. “No wonder you are such a good lover.” He let a sly tone enter his voice and Toru smirked.

“Don’t they say dancers are good with their body?” He chuckled between drags.

The beta came closer to lean on the car, close to Toru “And rappers with their tongue.”

Humming, Toru’s eyes stared at Taka from head to toes. “Oh there are so many things I’d like to do to you with my tongue, but I’m going to wait for you to be okay with that.”

Taka picked at that. “Wait what?”

The alpha bite his lip, worried his mate understood his teasing a bit too much as Taka was staring at him eyes wide. “I guess this is part of the discussion we need to have. But let’s get back home.” He finished his cigarette and went to kiss the top of his mate’s hair before he got in the passenger seat, apparently not fazed by the comment despite giving Toru a curious look. They both were aware they still had a discussion to have about, among other things, their preferences in bed. Taka himself let some sexual comments Toru didn’t really get slide out of his mouth sometimes after all. 

Sitting behind the wheel, the alpha started the engine and drove the way back to their home.

Inside thee car, Taka recalled the day they spent with the Kohama family. His mind played the memories of Toru with the kid, and how happy Toru had been. “Hey Toru?” The alpha hummed, signaling he was listening. “Doesn’t it bother you we won’t be able to have kids.”

Toru made a strangled noise and even if Taka took care to not look at his husband's direction but he could tell Toru looked at him for a second before refocusing on the road. “What is it, all of sudden?”

Taka knew they shouldn’t talk or care about what each of them would have wanted from a wedding in the past when they accepted their families proposition. But Taka couldn’t stop feeling like he was taking things away from Toru, things he could have had by marrying an omega. “You just seemed so happy with Ryota’s son. I was just wondering.” The beta suddenly regretted bringing this up, he fidgeted on his seat and stared outside, not sure of how he would feel if Toru indeed told him he would have wanted a child.

Despite all the issues Taka had because of his biology, he rarely wished he was born an alpha or an omega. However it seemed like today, knowing how amazing an alpha Toru was, in the back of his mind he was wondering how things could have been if he was an omega. How much easier everything would be, how smoothly things would go.

“I knew that when I agreed to marry and mate with you Taka. I hope you are aware of that.” These words should have eased Taka, but it wasn't enough to make him want to look at his husband as Toru didn’t really answer Taka’s question. Gently, a large hand took place on his knee, slowly stroking with his thumb. “I never really thought about children before, I’m not really thinking about it now. But if someday we want kids, there is still options for us.”

Taka had a tight smile, but ultimately he took Toru’s hand. Tangled fingers caressing each other softly, only separating for Toru to change the gear, until they arrived home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it uwu. We got a soft chapter again today. I bet you got what the big change was lmao.  
> anyway next chapter gonna be more spicy :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say something : Healthy communication is the sexiest things ever :3 So that's what we get today (and porn, of course. LOL)  
> Thanks as always for the proofreading <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~

The next week-end, Taka took Toru out into the city. He guided his husband to Shibuya, showing him around his favorite places and dragging him into shops like an excited teenager. Toru followed him the entire time with a smile, always eager to please his adorable mate, he even let himself get into a fashion show, trying on all the items Taka wanted to buy him.

It was very weird to Toru, how Taka was talking about buying and offering him things. It even made the blonde uncomfortable. Alphas were the one supposed to buy things for their partner. But again Toru had to remind himself that Taka wasn’t an omega who would willingly let everything be handled by his alpha. And Taka just looked so happy to give him gifts.

“I’m getting tired Taka, how about we head back home?” Toru asked his husband after yet another shop the brunette dragged him into. It wasn’t really what he meant when he asked for a tour of the city but he guessed he had time to roam around the city now. Moreover, Taka was working hard all week long, surely this was good for the beta to relax.

“Okay, but let’s eat before. I don’t want to cook.” Toru nodded. This was another thing different from omegas, very few of them would straight out tell their alpha mate they don’t want to cook for them.

Omegas were usually about smooth negotiations, gentle propositions and subtle asks when they wanted or refused something, rarely directly addressing things like Taka was doing and which would appear to most alphas like brutal honesty. It was something Toru needed to get used to. Taka didn’t have the hard edge most alpha had, but he definitely voiced himself more like one than an omega.

The beta brought them into a restaurant, bragging to Toru about it being one of the best in the area and the alpha smirked when the owner came to greet them, very friendly with the beta. And he was right, the food was great. This time however, the blonde argued with his husband to pay the bill and Taka sighed at the victorious expression on the alpha’s face when he won.

On their way back, Taka clung to him, keeping their body pressed together on the train. Some people were looking at them with soft smiles on their lips. Others were giving Toru mixed looks. Toru wasn’t exactly a celebrity like an actor or singer would be, but he definitely got recognized by some of them. He wasn’t really staring back, but he noticed a few phones’ cameras pointed at them.

They weren’t doing anything anyway, so there wasn’t much to worry about, even if there would probably be a few articles about them in tabloids. But the way people seemed to disregard his and his husband’s privacy upset him.

The blonde felt a hand on his forearm and he looked down at his mate. The brunette smiled softly and Toru relaxed his jaw he didn’t even noticed he was tensing. Taka stroked his skin with his thumb and the youngest decided it was better to focus on partner.

~~~

Locking the apartment door behind them, Toru put his bags to the side as Taka was stretching out and yawning like a big kitten. He seemed calm and relaxed as he let his body fall on the couch.

They had progressed a lot, getting comfortable with each other since their wedding, not just being intimate but being into the same space in general. They settled their routine now, and the blonde thought it was probably time to have some serious talk, to deepen their bond, making it more than the superficial one it was so far.

He joined the beta on the sofa, an arm over the back seat. “Could we have this conversation we keep delaying about our sexual preference?”

Looking at him surprised, the brunette asked. “Right now?” Toru noded. “Hum… Okay I guess. Is there something specific you have in mind.”

Shrugging, the blonde averted his eyes. “I don’t know, I guess we are ready to get out of our comfort zone, don’t you think?” He only got a nod for an answer. Toru thought about his words but couldn’t figure out how to be subtle about what he wanted to ask. “Okay, I actually want to know why you were… thrown off when I tried to hum… at what I tried to do on our first night.”

Tilting his head, Taka stared at him in incomprehension. Toru thought he looked even more like a kitten. “What are you talking about?”

The blonde looked away. “Sorry I don’t have prettier way to say it but when I tried to give you a rimjob”

Taka stared at him, dumbstruck. Definitely took by surprise by the turn of the conversation. It took him a few seconds to compose himself, close his gaped mouth and clear his throat. “Why do you want to know anyway?”

“I mean, my fingers and dick get there but not my tongue? I just want to make you feel good.” Toru was mildly annoyed, not understanding why Taka wouldn’t talk to him. They were mates, weren’t they? They should be able to confidently talk about anything, sexuality in particular. Yes, they didn’t know each other for long, but then communication was even more important to them as part of an arranged union. Toru just wanted to understand where the root of the issue was, since it obviously, from Taka’s behavior, just an issue of preference

“I said I don’t want to. Stop pressing this. That’s omega shit.” The beta snapped.

Toru stopped at that, staring at his husband who wasn’t looking at him with his brows knitted and lips pressed, arms crossed. Obviously the elder was closing himself to Toru. That fact sent a sick sensation growing in the alpha’s chest. “Taka, do you think it’s something only omegas do?”

He huffed, still not looking at Toru. “Isn’t it? Alphas do that right? Lickking omega’s slick. Isn’t that even super serious stuff to do to an omega? I’m not doing that.”

Well, Taka wasn’t wrong. It was indeed a popular sexual practice to drink omega’s slick. As a matter of fact Toru had done it before with previous partners. Was it serious through? Probably not as much as people would claim it is. Some people would make it as “a second loss of virginity” and that “It should be done with the right person” when, at the end of the day, that was the omega’s business to do it with whoever they wanted.

But he never really thought about it. It wasn’t about that at all with Taka. But mostly, the fact that Taka was thinking it had anything to do with  _ omegas _ was worrying. Toru touched the beta’s elbow to catch the brunette's attention. Doe eyes turned to meet his own. Toru could see doubt in those pupils.

“I never thought about this like that. I swear I never wanted to make you feel like I want to push you into an omega role or something, and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like that. I just want to make you feel good in every way I can and I promise I won’t ever talk about it if you don’t want me to. But it's never been about alphas and omegas, Taka. When it comes to sex, there is nothing that is for just alpha or just omegas, you know? That’s bullshit. Even I've had someone do that to me.” Taka perked at that.

“You like it?” Toru nodded, cheeks a little red. Taka stayed silent for a moment, seemingly thinking about his mate’s words. “I don’t know, sometime maybe.” The answer was half convincing for Toru, but he did understand Taka rather wanted to drop the topic than give him an actual answer at the moment. The brunette however looked up at his mate, something he said somehow did pick his interest. “You said there is nothing one can or can’t do because of their gender, right?”

Toru nodded. “It’s up to people and what they like.”

Taka had a tight smile. “There is something I wanted to talk to you about. You know, sometimes I…” He looked to the side, thinking about his words. “…want to lead. When I have sex.”

Toru nodded. It was to be expected. “Sure, like telling me what you want me to do, right?”

Shaking his head, the beta bit his bottom lip. “More like having you laying on your back and me making you feel good.

“Oh.” Toru could only say.

He figured out Taka would an hand on their intercourses, of course. Even some omega liked to be pleased in a certain way and would order their partner. So obviously he expected Taka to ask for it as well, he actually was waiting for the day his husband would trust him enough to talk to him about it.

However, as alpha were pleasurers, they were the attention giver, it didn’t cross his mind that Taka would pleasure  _ him _ .

Thinking about it, Taka had been with omegas too, hadn’t he? Toru should have expected this as well. It was somewhat… scary. But exciting at the same time. “Well, I never did that but… I’m kinda looking forward to it.”

Taka frowned. “Wait a minute… Didn’t you say you already had your ass…” He made a hand movement and blushed, as he was embarrassed to say his husband had his ass licked before out loud.

Chuckling, the alpha looked away as red spread on his cheeks. “Well, I never said it was with an omega.”

It was silent, and a quick look at the brunette showed his expression of complete shock. Toru averted his eyes again, worried about the beta’s reaction.

Then, the beta moved, sliding on Toru’s lap. The blonde arms came to wrap around the slender hips on their own as a hand on his cheek directed the blonde face toward half lidded doe eyes and a soft smile. “That’s kinda hot, mister Yamashita.” He stroked his cheekbone. “You never seemed to me the queer type though…”

A deep chuckle left the blonde lips. “That’s not that deep, honestly. Let’s just say mutual masturbation sessions are alphas’ best kept secret.”

Taka threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. The beautiful sound resonated in the whole room and warmed the blonde’s chest.

“Oh my god… I will have to ask all my friends about this.” He looked at his husband with a truly amused smile and a sly look in his eyes. “I bet you did some with Ryota.”

Toru joined him in his laughter. “What happens during those, stays in those.” Taka giggled and nuzzled in the crook of Toru’s neck. “okay okay…” He kissed the side of his neck.

A few minutes of silence passed before innocent kisses turned into open mouthed ones trailing along Toru’s jaw. Sighing, the alpha slided his hands under the brunette’s shirt, caressing the skin of his waist.

Quickly it turned into a make-out session on the sofa, now familiar bodies knowing which touch would enhance the other’s pleasure. They moved to the bedroom, discarding their clothes on their way. Taka pushed his husband down on the bed, gently but firmly, and the alpha indulged.

Toru lied on his back in the middle of their bed, pillows under his head and shoulders to make him comfortable. Even with this, he was lying, awkward as his husband straddled his hips with an excited smile. It wasn’t the first time he had Taka above him, but it would be the first time for them to do it during penetration, and the first time for Toru to give up full control to Taka.

Obviously, the alpha knew it wasn’t unheard of. Alphas liking to be dominated by their partners, omegas or other alphas, existed. They definitely weren’t the most common ones but they existed. However it wasn’t in most alpha’s nature to want that and Toru never experienced it before.

But he was ready to try this for his mate.

Taka hovered over him and came to kiss him. Sweet and reassuring, probably hearing, feeling, the apprehension of his partner. The beta even allowed his mate to lose his hand in his hair that were slowly growing longer over the weeks in pretty curls. Taka gently untangled the fingers in his hair and pushed them back against the mattress with a warm smile to his husband, he then came down to kiss the naked skin of his collarbones.

Toru tried to reach for his mate’s hair again, but the beta, this time, would firmly pin Toru’s hand back on the sheets. He fidgeted under the beta’s attention, gasping when the full lips captured one of his nipples. Being the center of attention was overwhelming to say the least. Used to being the one leading the intercourse, the alpha wasn’t sure he could handle the hands and mouth on him. Especially when one of said hands slipped down his stomach to reach and stroked his erection. He whimpered and Taka’s head snapped up, staring at him with excitement in his eyes and a wide smile on his lips.

Was he feeling the same sense of pride Toru would whenever he was pleasing Taka? Probably. The brunette smooched him before getting off from his husband and got their bottle of lube. Toru fought his will to get up and wrap his arms around the slender waist of his mate and stayed still while Taka straddled his hips again.

Toru bit his lip at the view of the beautiful expanse of skin beneath his eyes and the proud erected member that was attracting his pupils like a magnet. On display but untouchable, how frustrating.

Taka opened the bottle and poured some sticky liquid in his hand before leaning over the blonde, with only one hand to support his weight as his free fingers went to his ass. Lips parted, Toru stared at his mate opening himself just over his own pulsing cock. Taka was moaning over him and when he raised his eyes, the alpha was met with the dark eyes of his mate. Taka’s breath was short from the effort of standing on one hand and working himself open at the same time, his cheeks were red, so were his lips, like he bit them.

Despite the tacit order to not move, Toru could help but raised his hands on Taka’s thighs to steady him. Taka didn’t snap his hands away and the blonde could feel the muscles under his finger relax, comforting him it was a good thing to help the brunette. The man was moaning over the alpha who could just stare with desire flooding in his veins. Every sound of pleasure coming out of the full lips was sending waves of warmth and electricity toward his crotch. “Taka… I need…”

Toru wasn’t one to beg. Not like it really bothered him, it simply never happened before. Taka removed his fingers and only gasped for an answer. He positioned himself and took Toru’s member in his hand. Toru moaned at the warm finger curling around his neglected cock. But soon enough, its head was against the wetness of Taka’s hole.

They both moaned as Taka lowered himself on Toru’s dick. Gravity and strong hands helped the beta until he was completely sitting on Toru. He was so deep inside the beta after being untouched he wasn’t sure he could last long. Displayed before him, Taka’s legs were spread, and his back arched forward. His hard member pointed at Toru. Taka took a moment to adjust, the warmth of his insides deliciously twitching around Toru’s cock, full length nestled in his mate’s ass.

The brunette looked so sexy over him. Toru’s whole body itched to just take him in his arms, squeeze his flesh and kiss his skin. But he wouldn’t. Taka started to roll his hips, slowly, and Toru groaned. The feeling of helplessness was waking all his alphas instincts up but he restrained them. Truth is, it wasn’t bad. Especially because his inner alpha felt so frustrated by it, in addition to the pure pleasure he was given. Taka did that roll of hips a few times, letting the sound of moans and gasp fill the room before taking a better support on Toru’s chest and rising on his knees.

Taka rode his mate who couldn't help but meet his hips with every thrust. One hand ended on the brunette’s hip while the other took the bouncing dick in front of Toru to jerk it. It didn’t take long for both men to come, Toru slapped Taka’s hands down as he couldn’t prevent his knot from popping out. Taka moaned between pain and pleasure at the unexpected move and crashed down on his husband's torso.

They caught their breath, Toru finally allowing himself to wrap his arms around his husband and kissed the top of his head. “Sorry.” He caressed the smooth skin of his lower back, feeling muscle twitch beneath his fingertips.

Taka nuzzled in his neck, Toru could feel his smile against his skin. “That’s fine. That’s not disagreeable when you get used to it.” They stayed like that until Toru’s knot was it’s normal side again. Then Taka rolled to the side, seemingly ready to fall asleep.

Smiling, the blonde put his hand on the tattooed shoulder. “Babe, you need to clean up.” The brunette only moaned a complaint. “Come on, you wanted to lead, you should get to the bottom of things.” A louder moan and Taka snuggled up more into his pillow. Toru chuckled but got up to catch a rag and cleaned them. When he was done and back in their bed, Taka was already asleep. Joining his mate on the sheets, and wrapped an arm around his waist and spooned him, resting his head on his other arm before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what will come next >:3. Hope you liked it, tell me what you think about this chapter. see ya next time :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ It's been forever <3  
> Sorry for being this long uwu. University got me and I was also kinda stuck for this chapter, not in the mood to write haha. But here is our new chapter <3  
> And to celebrate that I offer you... smut. Well that ain't you //clown emoji//
> 
> Anyway.  
> Thanks to my wonderful proofreader once again <3 and I hope yall will have a fun read ~

Taka noticed it on a Saturday. He didn’t immediately catch it, but as the day went by he started to understand there was something going on with Toru. The first hint was how the alpha seems to have his head in the clouds, his mate often needing to call his name several times before the blonde would react. Then he noticed Toru nibbling several times in the morning, but his appetite seemingly unaffected as he devoured the meal Taka prepared. Lastly, when he went back to their bedroom in the afternoon, he stopped in his tracks at the mess on their bed. The usually neatly made bed was unfolded. And on the sheets were discarded several pieces of clothing. Some were Toru’s and others his, he recognized the clothes he was wearing the day before that should have been with the dirty laundry.

It clicked then : Toru was nesting.

Coming back in the living room to meet Toru sitting on the sofa, he moved behind him. Taka ran his fingers through the blond hair and leaned in to scent in his neck, delighted at the pleased sound the alpha made. The burning scent of melting chocolate mixed with unexpected spicy undertones invaded his nose and his body trembled under the overpowering scentl his weak sense of smell couldn’t pick up earlier.

Toru was staring at him with furrowed brows as the beta removed himself from Toru’s scent glands, collecting his thoughts and calming his senses. “Toru, you are going into rut…”

Already big eyes widened further at the realization and mouth parted open. Brow furrowed further. “I didn’t realize… Sorry usually I am more self-aware than that.”

A sweet smile stretched Taka’s lips as he gently stroked the bleached locks, easing his husband. “It’s fine. don’t worry. What about you get some rest while I make a call at work to take a few days off and then make some food to stock.”

The brunette then spent the afternoon cooking and dividing the prepared food into plastic tubs so the only things he would need to do would be to heat them. He took care to make easy to eat food, he didn’t know how tired Toru would be after all and he wanted to make sure he could eat properly. He also ordered energy drinks to deliver, not wanting to go out and leave the alpha alone for now.

Probably the rut would fully start during the night or in the following morning but his absence, even for an hour or so, could stress the alpha in his pre-rut state and Taka wanted him to stay calm and relaxed.

Early in the evening, the beta joined the bedroom after he cooked their dinner. Toru’s form was almost invisible, lying in the dark surrounded by so many clothes, snoring softly. The beta sat on the edge of the bed, near Toru’s head and gently stroked his cheek to wake him up. The blonde emerged from his sleep with an annoyed grunt and Taka chuckled softly. Toru wrapped an arm around his waist and nuzzled in his side. “You should come and eat. Maybe take a shower afterward and then go back to sleep.”

With his face still hidden against his mate’s clothes, Toru nodded. Taka helped him on his feet and they took place at the table together, food already served and waiting.

As Taka suggested, Toru went to have a wash while Taka cleaned the table. It was still early compared to their usual hour to go to bed but they would both need energy for the following days. After turning off the lights in the apartment, the beta went back once again in the bedroom, taking bottles of water and energy drinks with him along with some sweet bars. Toru was there, lying naked on the bed sheets, dozing off.

Taka undressed before joining him. Immediately the alpha’s strong arms were around his body, clinging to him while his face came to the crook of his neck, over the bound mark. The alpha’s skin was abnormally hot but he almost immediately fell asleep, surrounded by his and his mate’s scent mixed all over their bed. Taka got comfortable, passing an arm around the blonde’s shoulders to caress his back, neck and scalp, his naked skin comfortable against his own. The brunette started to hum a lullaby in hope to send his husband into peaceful dreams.

~

“Taka…”

Flickering open, the beta’s eyes meet with the sweaty face of his husband. His eyes were hooded and dark, unfocused, and his mouth open and panting. He was hovering over Taka, supporting his weight on his arms and knees. The sun was probably yet to rise as no light would pierce through the curtains but Taka didn’t really care, his whole focus was on his mate.

“Sorry… It’s starting.” The smell of Toru’s rut was all over the room and so strong that even Taka could not avoid being overwhelmed. He sighed, feeling his body immediately relaxing but his mind still clear. He parted his legs as he felt slick starting to form between his thighs and his dick awakening.

Taka cupped the alpha’s cheeks in his hands, smiling gently as to tell him no apologies were needed. Then he pulled his husband closer to kiss him. Toru immediately took over, claiming his mate’s lips in a feverous kiss, nipping his lips almost aggressively.

One of Taka’s hands left his husband’s jaw to go down and wrap around his hard member. Toru’s cock was swelling, bigger from the ruts, ready to give something Taka had nothing to receive but would accept anyway. Toru growled and the beta’s answer was to stroke the heated and sensitive skin, gently directing it between his legs. Taka believed they would not need lube for now, the alpha pheromones he was getting drunk on directing his body into producing more slick than usual. Toru entered him smoothly in an only hip move and Taka gasped under the feeling of his husband’s warm, pulsing cock nestling deeply in him.

Toru’s mouth left Taka’s to close around his throat while his hips started to give firm thrust. Toru didn’t go easy on him, the skin of his thighs slapping against his ass, making his cock bounce. Soon enough, the alpha was hitting his mate’s prostate with every thrust, making him moan even louder. It was aggressive, possessive. Marking Taka’s body as his territory.

Taka’s breath was so short and quick he didn’t know if he feared hyperventilation or lack of air anymore. The lips closed on his throat left him to find his own, helping him to found his breath between kisses. Toru’s pace became deeper and slower, overwhelming in its way that made Taka feel all the length and size of Toru pressing on his inside. It lit his body on fire, shocks exploding in his underbelly and travelling in veins, spreading warmth in his whole body. He whimpered. “Toru… I…”

The alpha’s nose pressed against his cheek as he breathed against his ear. Taka’s toes curled and his legs wrapped around Toru’s hips, wanting to keep in close and deep inside much like Toru’s knot would. The blonde went ever more slower, but stronger, reaching as deep as he could with every roll of hips and Taka lost it. He cried his mate’s name who growled in reply. As Taka was lost in the bliss of his orgasm, spreading cum on both of their abdomen, Toru’s knot popped out after he entered in a smooth move, stretching Taka’s skin even more but going almost unnoticed as the beta’s mind was temporally out of his body., seeing the stars.

Toru mindlessly kissed the skin under his lips as his release filled his mate. His body losing a bit of this feverish warmth he suffered since the day before. Taka whimpered a bit from the sensation of semen trapped inside by the blonde’s member, but his hands came to stroke the other man’s hair. Detaching himself from the brunette’s face, Toru lifted himself on his elbow to stare at his partner. Taka had a satisfied smile on his lips and a dreamy look into his eyes. He looked far gone and right there at the same time, and Toru’s body, tense from the moment his mind was clear enough to check on his husband, relaxed.

Taka cupped his mate’s cheeks and brought him down, forehand against his own. The fever was there. And under his fingertips Toru’s muscles were hard, tense from the storm of hormones happening in his body yet breathing calm, body pressed against his mate. Still comfortably nestled inside of him. The beta smiled, kissing the blonde’s forehead before hugging close.

~

The following days were spent doing pretty much nothing but napping, fucking, eating and repeat. Taka’s voice broke in the middle of the first night and he was unable to give more than incoherent noises for the next two day. Probably Toru would have laughed at that if the alpha’s lust-filled, feverish mind wasn’t focused on trying to knot his mate every two hours.

Taka took the good measure of the strength of an alpha in the prime of life, effortlessly pinning his more-than-willing partner and groaning into his ear, nipping at his bound mark while pounding mercilessly inside of him. Taka senses were overwhelmed and his body overstimulated. More than once he came immediately after Toru entered him and touched his prostate, leading him to release dry orgasms quicker than he would have expected. That fact seemed to get Toru out of his alpha-hormones driven mind as he asked his mate how he was doing?

The beta took the time to reassure his partner, reminding him his biology would not allow him to recover as fast from rut-sex as an omega even with the alpha pheromones to stimulate it. Toru did still seem worried, but soon enough his ruts induced a new wave of urges that brought him back in the beta’s ass.

Somewhat, Taka knew his back and lower half hurt, from being too bended, twisted or simply from the merciless thrusting he was subjected to. He knew his muscles were burning, pleading for mercy. But the surge of endorphin and oxytocin spreading in his body every time Toru’s heated skin touched his own made the pain easy to ignore.

It wasn’t easy, but it was so good. His so gentle lover going feral, losing all restrain and fucking him into oblivion to later hold him like the most precious treasure. Twisting him and nestling him softly between the pieces of fabric he gathered on their bed and covering him with his large body to keep him safe. Taka sighed softly while Toru was busy kissing his shoulder, sucking at the smooth skin. The beta was lulled to sleep, tiredness taking him as his husband held his left arm, mouth running up and down it, kissing every line of black ink on its way before snuggling close, nose pressed against Taka’s neck.

~

Toru caressed the skin of his mate’s aching lower back, mind clearer after a new orgasm. It must be the third day of his ruts. He couldn’t quite count the days between his naps but he felt his muscles more lax, his body heat decreasing and most of all he felt clear headed for longer periods of time after coming. He still wanted to fuck Taka as hard as on the first day, but he guessed his husband was so hot he couldn’t help.

Said husband was drifting at the edge of sleep under his caresses. Toru couldn’t believe Taka took care of him so wonderfully. He had feared the brunette's body would fail him but the beta took him so well, the blonde had been amazed. As expected, the beta also kept more sense than omegas would have while being drowned in Toru’s alpha pheromones.

Toru’s alpha have been slightly frustrated to not find overly sweet pheromones of omega pleasure answering his own musky scent, but Toru’s heart was full anyway. Full from spending his ruts with his mate for the first time, full from smelling the spicy-sweet scent of Taka flourish around him, obviously and sadly overpowered by Toru’s own smell but still here, spreading more than it ever had before yet, like a hidden treasure.

Toru remembered something his brother told him a long time ago. Few months after he mated then married, he told Toru that the first rut, or rather the first heat that triggered the rut, spent with your mate was like losing virginity all over again. Toru had laughed at him, saying it was ridiculous, but today somehow he saw what his brother meant.

Now that he had gained some sense again, he understood the feeling was similar. Similar but way better. Like he was his young self again sneaking the pretty omega girl in his parents’ house and finally testing the joys of carnal pleasure. Happier after the act to finally feel like a grown alpha than from the sex itself. It was the same feeling of satisfaction and accomplishment but better. He knew he made some kind of final step into their mating. He felt their bond, unbreakable, pulsing in every of his cells.

The blonde leaned to kiss at the nape of his mate’s neck. Giving gentle kisses, feeling Taka’s warm skin on the tip of his lips, nose brushing the smooth epidermis and catching the so addictive smell. Taka’s eyes fluttered open, body twisting to face his mate as Toru wrapped his arms around his smaller form. He buried his face in the brunette’s torso when he felt the blood flooding once again toward his dick even though the urge to pin and enter Taka didn’t come back.

Taka smelled his excitement in the air and, to Toru’s surprise, detached himself from the blonde’s hold. Toru looked up in confusion at the sitting beta, who only smiled at him. He put his hand on Toru’s arms and, gently, in a way Toru knew he could escape if he’d want to, reversed their position and leaned the alpha down. Toru’s lips parted and his mate straddled his stomach. His alpha feeling both a wave of indignation and curiosity. Indignation to have his submissive partner being on top of him during his rut, and curiosity to see what this unconventionally acting partner would dare to do. Toru silenced his alpha. He wanted it. He wanted Taka. He wanted him the way he was, every way he was. Every way he would want to be. Not just moaning under him. He wanted the real Taka.

He paused his hands on Taka’s hips and watched with a lust filled gaze as the beta lowered himself on Toru’s length. The blonde’s cock finding again the loose, wet hole, fitting perfectly.

Taka rode him at his own pace, his exhausted body and trembling thighs laboriously lifting him, steadied by Toru’s large hands, to let it drop and bounce on his mate’s cock.

The beta was simply breathtaking and Toru wanted to let his hands run on every centimeter of his skin, again. His large palm carving in his mind the curve of his mate’s body, palming the flesh and relaxed muscles, feeling the relief of his spine until he reaches the last and then sliding his fingers down the slit between his asscheeks. Body answered the mind before he knew it and the moaning mess over him tightened around his cock as Toru’s index stroked the thin skin just above the point where their bodies meet.

With what was left of his mind, Toru denied his digit to slide further down, not daring to stretch his husband more than he already had been for the last few days. He didn’t need it to come anyway. His muscles tightening around Toru’s cock and him collapsing on him the only clues of the brunette reaching his orgasm as he was now completely dry.

It didn’t take long for Toru to follow his mate, knocking the limp body in his arms. Taka moaned loudly, his body trembling under the alpha’s palm and his face hiding in the crook of Toru’s neck. Toru didn’t wait for his knot to deflate to fall asleep, his husband almost immediately lost consciousness after his orgasm.

~

The morning came when Toru finally woke up fresh and completely aware, despite the tired state of his body. The room was heavy with the smell of hormones, cum and sweat and the blonde swiftly got up to open a window and get rid of the rut’s cocktail of scents.

The alpha called his mate as he went back toward the nest. The form of the beta, almost invisible as it was curled in the middle of the bed, shifted, disturbed in his sleep by the air and light entering the bedroom. “Come on Taka, let’s get out of bed.”

The only answer Toru got was a pillow thrown in his face. He gasped and called his husband’s name again, husband who only groaned, face buried in his pillow.

Toru was about to grab his husband's arms when suddenly he turned his head toward the blonde and Toru felt the hair at the base of the nape of his neck rise. Taka sent him a death glare with a pout. “I’m not standing! My ass isn’t made to take all that bullshit. Now run me a bath and order food.” With that he buried his face in the pillow again while Toru refrained himself from laughing too loudly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed uwu
> 
> So I have one or two more chapter in mind that probably won't be up any time soon sorry ^^' but after that the fic might turn into occasional updates and slice of life style fic.  
> I have one more chapter for Drugs & Candy I hope I can write quickly and I might have a few new fic project but all of this will mostly depends on how my works goes ahah. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
